Wishology χ
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: AU. Timmy Brown  ne Turner  realizes he's the Chosen One. With the help of his new friends, they seek out the three legendary wands. Timmy x Trixie. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is K. C. Ellison with another "Fairly Oddparents" fan fiction. This is an Alternate Universe of Wishology featuring Timmy Brown from the AK1028's series of the same name. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

-Text Legend-

Normal Text.

"Character Speaking."

"'Quote Said by Character.'"

{Character's Thoughts.}

"**Robot Speaking or Echo.**"

"D.a.r.k.n.e.s.s...S.p.e.a.k.i.n.g..."

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Prologue: The Night of the Comet

* * *

Hill Valley, California

1985

One fine morning in the city of Hill Valley, a young 10-year-old boy was riding his bike. His name is Timmy Brown, son of Dr. Emmett Brown. What the people of the city didn't know was that they, along with their friends Marty and Annie McFly[1], are time travelers. Using a time machine made out of a DeLorean DMC-12, they traveled to 1955, 2015, 1885, and even to an alternate 1985!

Right now, Timmy (along with his fairies Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) was heading toward the old Delgado Mine. He had just learned that someone had found a secret chamber inside the mine. Marty told him to go check it out, worried that the chamber was the one Doc made back when he and Timmy were stuck in 1885.

When they had reached the mine, no one was around. Timmy was relieved that their secret was safe. Just as he was about to leave the mine, he saw someone wearing a black cloak coming towards him. He tried to move, but for some strange reason, he couldn't!

"Who are you?" Timmy asked. The person didn't reply to his question but spoke.

"The Door is ready. The Darkness is coming. Are you ready to face it?"

"What Door? What Darkness?" Timmy asked. Just then, the person was gone. All that was left were a white and black stone. Timmy noticed what the stones were. He also learned that the Museum of Natural History's Ancient Civilization exhibit had just been robbed. The two items that were missing were the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. The stones were believed to be the remains of two dragons that once destroyed a civilization millenia ago. Timmy grabbed the stones with each hand. As soon as he did, the stones began to move. Timmy tried to pull away, but the stones had a mind of their own, and dragged Timmy into the the stones stopped moving, they had dragged Timmy in front of a stone slab. It was completely smooth save for the two holes. Then, the stones went into the holes as if they were meant to be there. Just then, the slab began to disappear. Timmy continued following the stones when they had reached a white hall. He was surprised that there was a chamber like this. Wanda looked deep into the hall and noticed something.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said. Wanda flew towards it with Timmy and the other following close by. "It is!" she continued. It was a giant sword lying blade-down on a pedestal. The base looked like two keys crossed together forming an "X"-shape. At the sides were two frills, and at the top was a long blade.[2] "What is it?" Timmy asked. "It is the most powerful weapon in the universe, so powerful that it is said to open the heart of all worlds: The χ-blade! (pronounced "key-blade")" Wanda said. "This is the χ-blade? It looks beat up!" Timmy said; noticing the missing guards, the broken and badly tarnished frills. The blade was also badly tarnished. Just then the two stones went towards the χ-blade and merged with it. After it merged, Timmy noticed the weapon was fully repaired and glowing as if it beckoned him to grab it. Timmy grabbed the handle (which was were the key's guards met) with pulled it, releasing the sword out of the pedestal. Then a white light flashed and Timmy lost conciousness.

* * *

Timmy woke up and saw that he was in another hall when he saw two dragons; one white, the other black, appear before him. The white dragon had blue eyes, while the black one had red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Timmy.

"We are the guardians of the sacred sword!" said the white dragon.

"Well, I'm..." Timmy started before being interrupted by the black dragon. "We know who you are, Hero chosen by the Faires." it said.

"It is time that you return to your home world." the white dragon said.

"But this is my home!" Timmy said.

"Don't worry, once you fufill your destiny will you return." the black dragon said.

"But first, you need a change of clothes." the white dragon said. The two dragon fired balls of fire and lightning at Timmy. His godfamily was worried that they had witnessed Timmy's death. But as the fire and lightning dissapated, Timmy was still standing, but instead of his blue hat and green shirt he was now wearing a pink hat and shirt along with his blue pants and shoes.

"These are the clothes of the Hero. Wear them with pride." the white dragon said. Timmy looked at his new clothes and realized they felt right.

"Be careful on your quest. Farewell!" the black dragon said. Their was another flash of light and Timmy, now in his new clothes, regained conciousness and now at the mine's enterance when they notice they sky turned dark.

* * *

Timmy ran outside to see that the entire world was being destroyed. He looked up and saw a black storm cloud sucking up everything into its eye.

"What's going on!" Timmy said. Just then, a robot appeared in front of him. **"Are you the one called Timmy?"** it said. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" Timmy answered. **"To eliminate you!"** the robot said. Timmy released the χ-blade and attacked the robot. The robot felt that this wasn't the proper time to fight and left. Timmy ran to where the robot was when he and his fairies sucked up by the storm cloud.

* * *

Dimmsdale, California

2002

One night, in a forest clearing outside of Dimmsdale, three friends were out stargazing. The first was Trixie Tang; a black-haired tomboy. She wearing a red hat, a pair of glasses, a long sleeved purple turtleneck, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. The second was Chester McBadbat; a blond-haired boy. He was wearing a black shirt over a green jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. The third was A.J. Ibrahim; an African-American boy. He was wearing a blue and white sweater-vest, white pants, and white shoes. They were all looking at the constellation Ursa Major[3] when they discovered that the constellation was disappearing. Then they saw a comet coming from one of the stars.

"Hey look, a comet!" Trixie said. "Yeah, it is a comet!" Chester said. "And it looks like it's heading our way! RUN!" A.J. said. The three friends (and their fairies) were about to run when the comet landed into the nearby lake. "What was that?" Chester said. "Something just fell into the lake!" A.J. said. "I think I'll go check it out; I'm the best swimmer after all." Trixie said.

Trixie dove into the lake with her clothes on to the spot where the object fell when she noticed there was a small boy wearing a pink hat and shirt drowning in the lake! Trixie grabbed the unconsious boy and brought him to the lakeside. Trixie gave the boy CPR to revive him. The instant their lips touched, the boy came to his senses.

"Are you okay?" Trixie asked the boy. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the kiss of life." he said. "You're...uh...welcome." Trixie said, her face blushing. "I'm..." she began to say. "Trixie Tang, correct?" The boy saw Chester and A.J. "And you two must be Chester McBadbat and A.J. Ibrahim, am I right?" the boy continued. "How do you know all of our names?" A.J. asked. "Yeah, we never told you who we are!" Chester said. "Just a lucky guess." The boy said. "Well then, since you know our names, won't you tell us your name?" Trixie asked. The boy said, "I'm Timmy...Timmy Brown."

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!

-**Author's Notes**-

[1] I changed it from Baines.

[2] Fans of "Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep" will instantly recognize this sword.

[3] For the kids who are reading this, that is where the Big Dipper is located.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. Without your reviews, I may not consider continuing this story!

**AK1028: **You are very welcome. I'm glad that you liked the prologue. By the way, I named it "Wishology χ" not just because it's different from the original "Wishology," but for Timmy's new weapon, the χ-blade. (Just so you know, it's even more powerful than Nacey's X-Caliber.) Finally, the two dragons that watch over the χ-blade are **Reshiram **and **Zekrom**, but are mentionned simply as "the white dragon" and "the black dragon." I hope to get more reviews from you soon.

**Luiz4200:** Yeah, sure. I'll go with that. See you soon.

**OddAuthor: **Wow! I looks like a have a thing for writing "FOP: Wishology" fan fiction! I'm glad that you liked it. See you later.

* * *

"The Fairly Odd Parents: Wishology χ"

Part 1: The Big Beginning!

Chapter 1

* * *

The next morning; Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. decided to do a group "movie trilogy" wish...with them as the Chosen Ones. The four kids were dressed all in black and wearing black rimmed sunglassess. "We're the ones!" they exclaimed as they jumped down off a building. Out of the shadows, Denzel Crocker; a tall, hunched man appeared. "They're the ones..." he said. The man ran into the four children. "There is no escape, you four; defeat is inevitable," he continued. The man created clones of himself who said the same thing. Then, the original told his clones that he already said that, which started an argument with himself and his clones before they all asked the kids, "Are we gorgeous, or what?" "'Or what' is more like it," replied Trixie. "Not to mention 'crazy scary!'" A.J. added before they all ran off.

The army of Crockers caught up them in a Chinese restaurant. Timmy asked the Crockers, "You guys want something to eat? I recommend either the sweet and sour pork or the kung pao chicken." The group refused. "No thanks; we're allergic to MSG (monosodium glutamate). Then Timmy grabbed the sweet and sour pork dish and threw into the crowd of Crockers.

By now, the four heroes were getting a bit bored. Each of them asked their faires to wish up a new trilogy wish. "This one's not fun anymore," said Chester. Then the Crocker army reappeared. "What? We're fun, and fun starts with...'F!'" they said as they threw "F"-shaped knives at the group. Timmy released the χ-blade and reflected the knives back at the Crockers, pinning them to the alley wall. "Looks like you'll all be 'held back!'" Timmy said before Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Iris (Trixie's fairy godparent), Lionel (A.J.'s fairy godparent), and Roger (Chester's fairy godparent) poofed them all out.

* * *

Timmy and the gang were now into a grassy field dressed as characters from "The Lord of the Rings." Wanda was trying to find The One Ring in her pocket. On the first try, Wanda pulled out a teething ring, which Poof grabbed and started gnawing on it. The second try, she pulled out an onion ring, which Cosmo grabbed, and just like Gollum (the character he was portraying), he held onto "his precious" for dear life. Finally, Wanda found the Ring and gave it to Timmy.

In the next trilogy wish, Timmy and his friends were flying on brooms playing a game of Quidditch, with Poof as the Golden Snitch. Just then, they were attacked by Lady Moldywart (Vicky)! Just when things couldn't get worse, Jorgen von Strangle appeared! He poofed away Lady Moldywart before he began poofing away everyone's fairies. As soon as Timmy captured Poof, Jorgen poofed the fairy baby away, which enraged the 10-year-old.

"HEY! We're trying to play a game here!" Timmy said. Just then, his head began throbbing in pain. "The fun time is over!" Jorgen said. Timmy facepalmed when Jorgen said "time." "This is no game! Remain in the shadows, and do NOT speak your names!" "You're freaking us out, Jorgen." Trixie said. Jorgen waved his wand and the four kids were now in front of Trixie's mansion.

"Wow, a trilogy wish with a twist!" Chester said. "Hey, let's get our fairies to wish up another one after school." A.J. insisted. "Yeah, we'll call it 'The Chosen Ones 4: Jorgen's a Jerk!'" Trixie said. Everyone laughed at the title, but Timmy stopped suddenly and looked around for his fairies. "Hey guys, where are our fairies?" Timmy asked his friends. "You're right." Trixie said. "Cosmo? Wanda? Poof?" Timmy called out. "Iris?" Trixie called. "Roger?" Chester called. "Lionel?" A.J. called out. Each time they called out their fairies with no response. Timmy's head was still in pain, but he decided to endure it. Trixie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess will see them later." Just then, their stomachs began to rumble. "You guys want get some breakfast at my house?" "Sure." the three guys said.

* * *

Timmy and his friends were inside Trixie's house. Trixie saw her dad reading the paper and her mom getting her breakfast. "Hi mom and dad, could my friends and I have some cereal?" Trixie asked as they sat down at the table. "Yeah, something that's sweet and totally bad for us!" Chester said. "Perferably one with a toy in the box!" Timmy added.

Trixie's dad looked towards his wife and asked her, "Honey, why is this tomboy with her friends calling us 'mom' and 'dad' and asking for food?" Trixie was surprised at what her father just said and answered "Because I'm your daughter?" Trixie's mother stated, "We don't have a daughter. We decided long ago not to have children so we'd have even more money with less responsibility, not to mention free weekends!" Her father added, "Besides, having a child would weigh us down from doing things like going to the MARF festival this weekend!"

"What's MARF?" Timmy asked Trixie. She handed Timmy the newspaper and pointed to the ad about what they were talking about. "Middle Aged Rock Festival?" Timmy read out loud. "Because you're never too old to rock 'n roll!" Trixie's parents said. They were both rocking out when their backs gave out. "Maybe we ARE too old...to the heating pads!" Trixie's dad shouted.

Before they left, Trixie's mom told them to grab a muffin before they leave. Trixie, Chester, and A.J. each grabbed a regular muffin, but Timmy picked the pink muffin. "Hey, that's a Magic Muffin! They taste terrible, but they'll grant anyone's wish without any restrictions! You better hang onto that!" Trixie told Timmy. {Grant anyone's wish, huh. I wonder...} Timmy thought to himself. Timmy took a bite out of the muffin, then gagged at the horrible taste. {Trixie wasn't kidding; this tastes terrible!} Timmy decided to make his wish. "I wish Trixie, Chester, A.J., and I were in Fairy World!" he said. In an instant, they were gone.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone for reviewing. Your reviews contribute a lot into boosting my morale.

**AK1028:** You're welcome.

**Luiz4200:** The muffin will only be used once in this story and that was it. After that, Timmy will give it to someone else. Who will it be? No spoilers; you'll just have to wait!

**OddAuthor: **The muffin will only be used in that one instance. He'll give it to someone special near the end of the story.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 1: The Big Beginning!

Chapter 2

* * *

Timmy Brown and his friends were now in Fairy World. The four kids spotted Jorgen. Surprised, he asked, "What are you four doing here?" Timmy held the muffin in his hand and stared Jorgen down. "You owe us an explanation, Jorgen. Now talk!" he demanded. "I will not," Jorgen said. "You must stay in the shadows and never speak your names!"

Timmy let out a smirk and made a threat, "If won't tell me, then I'll use this muffin to bring out...your wife!" Jorgen became nervous and said, "You wouldn't!" "Try me," Timmy said. Timmy's friends pulled him aside for a moment. "You still haven't told us why you took us to Fairy World!" Trixie said. "Something screwy is going on and I need your help," Timmy told them. "I see. We'll be happy to help you," Chester said. "After all, you're our friend," added A.J. "Thanks guys, but right now Jorgen has to tell us what's going on," Timmy said. He turned back to Jorgen and said, "Now where were we? Oh yeah!" Just as he was about to take a bite, Jorgen gave in. "I can't believe I have to listen to 10-year-olds!" he said. "Are you going to tell us or not?" Timmy asked. "Very well, I'll explain when we get there." Jorgen said.

Jorgen took the four kids everywhere. First, they went through a thick jungle. Next, they were climbing up a tall mountain. Lastly, they went across a large desert. When they stopped, they were...back in Fairy World! "We're back here again?" said an annoyed Trixie. Jorgen sighed, then shouted, "You have got to be kidding me!" "Hey Jorgen, just what are we looking for anyway?" Timmy asked. "We are looking for The Cave of Destiny!" Jorgen said. A.J. pointed up and asked, "Isn't that the Cave of Destiny right over there?" Jorgen looked up, and saw a cave with a sign hanging on top of it that read:

CAVE OF DESTINY

FREE WI-FI

Jorgen became very annoyed. "Why can't I ever find this place!"

* * *

Jorgen took the four kids to the Cave of Destiny. The inside of the cave was spooky, with skeletons lying on the ground, bats flying in and out, and pictographs etched over the cave walls. "This place is very creepy," Chester said. "Totally," Timmy said. "Don't mind the skeletons, those were from last year's Hallowe'en Party...at least I think they are. We also rent this place out for weddings," Jorgen told them. "Are you going to tell us what's going on or not?" A.J. asked. Jorgen lit up the drawing that were next to him. "Maybe these cave drawings will explain things, or as we'd like to call them, **The Cave Prophecy!**" Jorgen said.

"The Cave Prophecy?" Trixie asked. Jorgen shook his head, then said, "No, you're not saying it right. Go with an echo like this: **The Cave Prophecy!**" He then began to explain, "In ancient times, the fairies' main job was to fight, not frolic. They constantly fought an unknown force called 'The Darkness,' and it's agents of destruction, 'The Eliminators.' They were only victorious when the stopped the Darkness with it's natural enemy: light. Our anciet ancestors feared that this mysterious foe would return, so they sent our strongest warriors in the void of space to illuminate it so that if the Darkness would ever return, we would have a shield to protect us...unlike today's deodorants."

"Amazing!" Chester said. "Got any popcorn?" Timmy asked. Jorgen stood behind a popcorn maker and asked, "Small, medium, or large?" "Surprise us." Timmy replied. After Jorgen gave them some popcorn, Timmy asked, "So the stars in the sky are actually fairy warriors looking out for the Darkness? That's pretty heavy!" "They are our first defense, but last night, our deepest brigade stationed at Ursa Major disappeared. I had to erase everyone's memories so they wouldn't freak out. I also erased everyone's memories of you four so no one would give away your presence," Jorgen told them.

"But what about that comet and Timmy's sudden appearance?" Trixie asked. "I think I might now. Trixie, do you believe in the theory that stars are actually other worlds? Timmy must have come from one of them. How do you explain him weilding a weapon like the χ-blade?" A.J. explained. Trixie Chester and even Timmy thought about that and agreed with his theory. "So what does this have to do with us?" Timmy asked. Jorgen revealed more of the prophecy and said, "The ancient fairies also created a magic wand to destroy the Darkness should it ever return. To protect this 'white wand' they made it so only the Chosen One could possess it and unlock it's powers." "So where is this wand?" A.J. asked. Jorgen just shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows...not even my wife Nacey, but it is said that whoever solves this riddle will find where it is, but no one has solved it," he said. Timmy looked at the message and began reading.

"The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed in a kiss."

"What does that mean?" Timmy asked. Jorgen pointed to him and shouted, "You tell me, because the Chosen One is YOU...**Timmy Brown!**" Everyone gasped and collectively said, "WHAT!" Jorgen pointed to a drawing of a man that looked like Timmy. "Check it out. Pink hat, bucked teeth, and the initals 'TT.' I'm not the only one who knows it!" Jorgen said. However, Timmy said, "But my initials are TB, not TT...unless, it's using my real name!"

"Real name?" Trixie asked. "Yes, it's actually Timmy Turner. I was adopted when I was a baby. I was told if I'd stayed with my real parents, they would kill me a week after I was born." Trixie began to shed a tear and gave Timmy a hug. "You might want to save the hugs and kisses for later; we've got company!" Jorgen told them. They were surrounded by Eliminators! "They're here?" A.J. asked. "Now they know that Timmy's the Chosen One!" added Chester. "This is your fault, Jorgen! You said Timmy's name out loud!" Trixie shouted. "Yeah, and it echoed a bit as well." Jorgen said sheepishly.

Some more Eliminators busted through one of the cave's walls. Timmy recognized one of them: the Eliminator with the glowing crimson eyes. "It's you! That's the same creature from mine." he said releasing the χ-blade. "Looks like Jorgen saved me the trouble of finding him!" "**Eliminate Timmy Brown!**" the Eliminator said. The robot began to suck Timmy in. Timmy thought this wasn't the time to settle an old score and said, "Jorgen, get us out of here!" Jorgen poofed up a large motorcycle. "Get on and hold on tight!" he said before they rode off.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!

(AN: Don't you just hate the fact that you can only have a maximum of 15 documents on this site at one time?)


	4. Chapter 4

A little shout-out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I didn't know what I'd do without your insight.

**AK1028: **Nothing much, really. I'm thinking about having Timmy give the muffin to someone he trusts. You'll find out who that person is later.

**Luiz4200:** You're right about that! They give birth to a child only to kill it a week later because it isn't the girl they wanted? WTF! That's not only wrong; that's SICK!

**OddAuthor:** Thank you. I wish you the same for "The Darkness Returns."

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 1: The Big Beginning!

Chapter 3

* * *

Timmy and his friends were riding along Jorgen's motorcycle when Chester noticed that they were getting very close to a warehouse. "We're gonna crash into that wall!" he yelled. "Don't worry!" Jorgen yelled back. "We'll vanish before we..." CRASH! The group hit the wall and landed on a pile of boxes. Just then, the Eliminators caught up to them. "Listen Jorgen, as the Chosen One, I choose NOT to be the Chosen One. I've never even been chosen in kickball or even be a lab partner. Why? Because I'm a bad choice!" Timmy whispered to Jorgen. Trixie shook her head and replied, "I don't think you're a bad choice; in fact, we made a good choice in having you as a friend."

"The cave prophecy doesn't lie. Besides, I have a plan." Jorgen said. Timmy sighed in relief and said, "Thank goodness." "If it's you they want, it's you they'll get!" Jorgen added. "I hate that plan already!" Timmy shouted. Jorgen pulled out a small wand and turned himself into the exact image of Timmy. "On second thought, this is getting better," Timmy said. "Good luck, Timmy. You're an annoying pain in the butt, but...that's all I got. Good luck," Jorgen said.

"Where are you going?" asked Chester. Jorgen answered, "For you all to go on; the Darkness must think that Timmy has been eliminated. Remember: "The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss." He then turned towards the Eliminators and did a terrible imitaion of Timmy. "Hello, I'm Timmy Turner! Look how stupid I am!" Timmy whispered to his friends, "I'm not stupid, and I do NOT sound like that!" Believing Jorgen was actually Timmy, they captured him. The crimson-eyed Eliminator said, "**The Chosen One has been eliminated.**" Instantly, all of the Eliminators were gone.

"It looks like they fell for it. You know guys, out of all of the weird things that have happened to us since we got our fairies, this has probably best the weirdest thing ever!" A.J. said. After they got out, Trixie wondered how were they going to get back to Earth. Timmy look at his muffin and said, "I think I have a way; this muffin has at least three more bites on it. I could use them to wish us back to Dimmsdale, find our fairies, and the wand." "I think it's best that you'd hang on to the muffin for now," Chester said. "He's right; you might need it later."

Timmy put the muffin underneat his hat and told them, "You're right." Trixie said, "Besides, there are two other ways to get back home: One is Jorgen's fairy-cycle, and the other is Tooth Fairy Enterprises." A.J. said, "Since we don't know how to ride motocycles, looks like Tooth Fairy Enterprises is our only option." When they got outside, they saw the Darkness, a swirling vortex of destruction. "What is that?" Chester asked. A.J. replied, "I don't know and I don't want to find out!" Trixie called out to her friends, "This way!"

When they got to Tooth Fairy Enterprises, Timmy was surprised at what he saw. "What is all of this?" he asked. Trixie explained, "This is the Quarter Transporter, Timmy. Every time a kid put a tooth underneath their pillow, it comes here and is replaced with a shiny new quarter." She changed the coordinates on the computer so it would take them to Dimmsdale. "But now, it's the 'Ibrahim, McBadbat, Tang, and Turner returner!'" she continued. The four kids got onto the conveyor belt. {I hope this works!} Trixie thought as they were sucked up like milk through a straw.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, a young blond-haired boy about Timmy's age wearing blue pyjamas woke up in the middle of the night. Earlier that morning, the boy lost one of his teeth. "Oh boy! I wonder what the Tooth Fairy left me!" he said happily. When he lifted up his pillow however, instead of finding 25¢, he found Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J.! Timmy put a finger on his lips and said, "It's okay; we're the Chosen Ones!" The boy was too upset to listen to reason. "No you're not; you're just some weird kids who stole my quarter!" he yelled. "MOM, QUARTER THIEVES!" Timmy and his friends ran out the window when the boy stuck his head out and said, "I'll have you know that my dad's a cop!" Within moments, the police were after the four kids. Chester got ahead of everyone and shouted, "Follow me!" Timmy, Trixie, and A.J. followed Chester into the sewers just as the police officers drove right past them. When they got out of the sewer, Timmy looked at the manhole an saw a flyer with their faces on them:

Wanted for Petty Theft.

"That was quick," A.J. said about them on the poster. "Way to think on your feet, Chester," Timmy said. He smiled and said, "Thanks." Trixie went to Timmy and said, "We can't find this wand on our own, Timmy." A.J. added, "Yeah, and we don't even know where our fairies our either!" "At least they're safe," said Timmy. "Now what do we do, and where do we go?" Chester asked. "We're wanted criminals; if we go anywhere the cops will be all over us." A.J. answered. "Not if we don't look like ourselves," replied Trixie. "What do you mean, Trixie?" asked Timmy. Trixie gave Timmy a smile and spun around. When she stopped, she was now wearing a pink hairband on her head, a pair of contacts on her eyes, a short-sleeved pink turtleneck, a white skirt, and white boots. She then said, "Did I ever tell you that I'm a Jr. Master of Disguise?" Timmy begin to blush a little. "Just leave things to me!" she said as she quick-changed back into her normal clothes. It was at this time that Timmy began to wonder where Jorgen hid his and his friends' fairies.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Wanda had just opened her eyes to find herself in a gumball machine. She looked around and saw not only Cosmo, Poof, Iris, Roger, and Lionel, but every fairy in Fairy World...minus Jorgen. {What's in the world's going on here?} she thought to herself. "Where are we? The last thing I remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy and his friends' trilogy wish," she said. Cosmo replied, "The last thing I remember was you remembering Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy and his friends' trilogy wish." "Poof-poof!" exclaimed Poof. Cupid, the love fairy, screamed out, "Ah! We're in a gumball machine!" The Tooth Fairy was worried. "I hope we're sugar-free!" she said.

{It's a good thing Jorgen's married to Nacey; I can't imagine him married to this bimbo!} Wanda thought. "Wow! Every fairy in Fairy World must be in here!" Cosmo said. Juandissimo, the latin fairy, spoke up, "I'm more of a fireball than a gumball; at least we're not at the bottom like Binky." "Hi, guys," Binky, Jorgen's assistant, said to everyone higher up. "Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us here, but I'm getting out!" Wanda said before realizing that her wand was gone and was powerless.

Cosmo also pointed out that their arms are gone as well, and even if they could find them, they couldn't use them without arms. "Look on the bright side, everyone; at least we're safe," the Tooth Fairy said. Just then, a large ginger kid with glasses started banging on the glass. Cosmo yelled out, "NOT SAFE!" The kid put a quarter in the machine and got Binky, who began panicking.

Every fairy screamed out, "Oh no! He got Binky!" "I don't want to be a gumball!" Binky cried before he was viciously masticated. The fairies screamed out again, "Ah, the horror!" If that wasn't bad enough for the fairies, the kid held in his hands enough quarters to buy everyone. Again they screamed, "Ah, the quarters!"

After ten minutes, everyone was out of the machine. Just then, the kid spat Binky out. "Ugh...this one has lost its flavour." The wad of gum that was Binky said, "It was horrible in there! His breath reeked of nachos!" Just then, the kid picked up Wanda. "Ooooh, a tasty pink one!" he said. {If I get out of this alive, I'm giving Jorgen a piece of my mind!} Wanda thought. Just when Wanda thought it was over for her, Cosmo screamed, "NO!" Wanda fell down onto the table, only to see her husband be eaten by a kid. "Cosmo, no!" She cried. Juandissimo rolled up to her, and insensitvely said, "Wanda, I feel terrible for you. Wanna make out with me?" Just then, Wanda noticed something was happening to the kid; he was chewing Cosmo rapidly and then blew him out as a bubble! He floated over to Wanda, Poof, Lionel, Roger, and Iris and asked them, "Who's up for a bubble ride to freedom?" Cosmo grabbed the five gumballs and floated out of the door. Wanda, feeling like she never been happier in all of her immortal life, said, "Cosmo, you saved us!" "Hang on to my bubble butt!" Cosmo said as he cheered happily. Wanda began to think about Timmy. {I sure hope Timmy's okay without us...}

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. Where would I be without you?

**OddAuthor:** "The Dimmsdale Police are stupid." Don't we know it! As for that ginger kid, after what happened to him, he'll never even want to SEE gum again.

**Luiz4200:** Thanks.

**AK1028:** Thanks, your story is the closest thing to the actual "Wishology." It's not like you can see it on YouTube without it being removed by Viacom a few hours later. As to where Nancey is; if you read your OWN story, you'll know where she is.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 1: The Big Beginning!

Chapter 4

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. were all dressed in dark clothes. Timmy held out both thumbs and index finger out in the shape of a frame and began narrating, "The Chosen Ones were all alone in the city, but if they knew if they could solve the ancient mystery, they could find their fairies and the ancient white wand to stop the Darkness." Timmy began to wonder what the message meant. "Great idea on the disguises, Trixie," Chester said. "Thanks, Chester," responded Trixie. "Unless we find our fairies, we aren't going to find the white wand," A.J. said.

"Don't worry, A.J.," said Timmy. "I think I know where it is. Jorgen said that 'the wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss,' right? It's probably hidden within Auguste Rodin's 'The Kiss.'" "It might be," replied A.J. Chester said, "Well then, let's go check it out!" "But first, let's ditch our disguises for now; if we get into trouble, we'll put them back on." The four removed their clothes and headed to a museum.

Inside the museum, they found the sculpture of "The Kiss." Trixie knocked on the statue a few times and found it's weak point. Then, she leapt up and kicked the sculpture at the exact point, reducing it to rubble. {Note to self: Never get on Trixie's bad side.} Timmy thought before they all sifted through the rubble. "There's no wand here!" Timmy told everyone. Just then, police officers swarmed the museum. "Freeze, statue smashers!" one officer said. "Hey, aren't they also those quarter theives?" asked another officer. "And that's when the Chosen Ones decided to...RUN AWAY!" Timmy said. The four kids donned their disguises and left the museum with out anyone noticing.

"Well, that was a waste of time," A.J. said. "Now what?" asked Chester. Timmy said, "Let's face it; we need help. We've got to find our fairies...but, how?" "I've got an idea! Follow me!" Trixie said. They followed Trixie back to her mansion and lifted the "discard/return mail" handle on her mailbox. A pole came up out of the ground. Everyone slid down the pole and and ended up in an underground lab.

Timmy gasped at the sight. "What is this place?" "This is our secret base that we wished up. We come here whenever there's trouble," Trixie said. A.J. was on the computer, looking at a fairy tracking device. He was typing furiously on the computer and saw six dots outside of Las Vegas.

"Las Vegas? How are we suppose to get to Las Vegas?" Timmy asked. "With this!" Trixie said. She pulled a lever and a motor scooter appeared out of a wall. "No need to worry! Just hang on, and leave it to me!" Trixie said. {Why do I get the feeling I SHOULD worry?} Timmy thought as he and the others got on. Trixie drove out of the garage and crashed into a black van outside of the mansion. Two blacksuited agents, one European-American (Mr. B) and one African-American (Mr. H), came out of the van. "Well,well... Just the kids MERF are looking for." Mr. B said. {I stand corrected.} Timmy thought again.

* * *

Minutes later, the four kids were now at MERF HQ. Mr. B looked at Timmy and said, "You're in a lot of trouble, because according to our records, you have no records!" Mr. H added, "And that's why you're at the Military Extra Terrestrial Facility, 'MERF' for short." "Timmy is not an alien!" Trixie shouted. A.J. added, "He's our friend, and we need to stop the Darkness!" "Well then, what do you make of these?" Mr. B said, showing them pictures. A.J. picked one of them and gasped, "The Eliminators are back!" Mr. H threatened Timmy, "You better tell us who you are before we freeze-dry and dissect you and your friends!"

Timmy shouted, "I...AM...NOT...AN...ALIEN!" Mr. B pulled out a laser and said, "We're not idiots, you know. I'll let you know that they don't give out neuron stun rays to idiots." Mr. H also pulled out a laser and and added, "Or a laser able to cut through concrete five feet thick." Mr. B pulled out a set of key and concluded, "And you sure don't get a snazzy car filled with spy equipment unless you know what you're doing." What the agents didn't know was that Timmy and his friends escaped with all the gadgets and drove away in the spy car.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Tang were off to MARF driving in a special van they dubbed "The MARF-mobile." Along the way, they picked up Denzel Crocker, who was also going to MARF. Right now, they had stopped in the middle of the desert to "powder their noses (if you know what I mean)." After they came out from behind the cactus they were using as a makeshift toilet, Crocker told Trixie's parents, "Word to the wise; don't wipe with a cactus."

* * *

At a truck stop, the crimson-eyed Eliminator (now wearing a leather coat and sunglasses) and his subordinates (wearing pink shirts) were sitting down when an old waitress approached them from behind the counter. "What'll it be, folks?" she asked the Eliminators. "**Do you have any uranium?**" the crimson-eyed Eliminator asked. The waitress said no, which enfuriated the robot. "**We'll have the chicken fingers.**" a second Eliminator said. The waitress wrote it on her notepad and went into the kitchen. "**You guys look stupid.**" The crimson-eyed eliminator said to his subordinates. One of them spoke up, "**That's because ****you're**** stupid!**" One robot who had a drink in his hands created a dark vortex in his mouth, which sucked up not only the drink, but half of the truck stop! The leader reprimanded, "**Use a straw, will you?**" At that moment, Chet Ubetcha was on the TV reporting.

"This is Convienient News Network. I'm Chet Ubetcha, reporting that statue smashing, quarter theives are on their way to Las Vegas, but just like all of the stars being gone from the sky, the government assures us that we have nothing to worry about!"

"**Let's go to Las Vegas.**" The top Eliminator said to his underlings. As they flew off, the waitress came back in to see the destroyed truck stop. One of the lesser Eliminators came back for the chicken and asked the waitress for some ranch dressing, causing her to scream. The Eliminator flew off again.

* * *

While Timmy was driving, A.J. had the great idea of linking up the on-board computer with the base's supercomputer. "I hope all of our fairies are okay," Trixie said. "I'm sure they're fine; after all, they are pretty cool, just as much as our leader." A.J. said gesturing to Timmy. "Thanks, buddy. I've also got a pretty cool team," Timmy replied. {But I can't help but wonder what'd it be like if Jorgen made Timmy do this by himself.} A.J. thought to himself.

As they were driving along the road, Trixie began asking Timmy personal things; such as hobbies, likes, dislikes, and plans for the future. Timmy told her about his hobby (which was science), his likes (reading the works of Jules Verne, playing Super Mario Bros., reading comic books), dislikes (clowns and bare feet), and that his plan for the future was to be an astrometrist. But, there was one thing that Timmy said that shocked Trixie: he told her that he liked watching soap operas. "You like watching soap operas?" she asked. "Of course." Timmy replied. "Besides, there's nothing wrong about a girl like you liking boy things, so there's also nothing wrong about a boy like me liking girl things. However, I draw the line when it comes to a boy putting on a dress and wearing makeup; that's disturbing."

As they approched Barstow, Texas, the computer began to go crazy. A.J. looked at the screen and said, "According to this, our fairies are right in front of us." Chester looked all around. "Where? I don't see anything..." he said. Just then, five gumballs attached to a bubble hit the windshield. They were in multiple colours, but that wasn't the weird part. They all had crowns, eyes, noses, and mouths, and they were freaking out! The kids also freaked out pulled over to the side of the road. Timmy got out and peeled off the gum when he realized who they were and smiled. He called everyone to get out. "Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy said. "Iris!" Trixie said. "Lionel!" A.J. said. "Roger!" Chester said. "Boy, are we glad to see you guys again!" Timmy said. "Uh, what in the world is going on?" Wanda asked everyone.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter marks the end of Part 1: The Big Beginning. I'd like to give a special shout-out to all those who have reviewed my story. So far, I have 15 reviews and three different reviewers.

**AK1028: **I know Jorgen's plan was stupid. But don't worry, I will ensure he receives the maximum punishment (as Saïx would say). You know, in the short time that you've been here, you became not just a great writer and reviewer, but you became a great friend.

**Luiz4200: **Thanks. You've been reviewing my stories almost from the beginning.

**OddAuthor:** Timmy isn't meant to be by himself; he needs friends to help him. I'm glad you liked the scene where Trixie asked Timmy about himself. Since this Timmy lives in a world where it's 1985, I put down that he liked playing "Super Mario Bros." since that games and the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) was one of the hottest items in that year. P.S.: You have been reviewing my stories since I started writing too. For that, I thank you.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 1: The Big Beginning

Chapter 5

* * *

Timmy didn't have the time for long explanations, so he told them shortly but sweetly, "It's a long story, but here's what we do know: The Darkness is back." The fairies were horrified "The Darkness is back?" they said together. The shock was so great that Cosmo popped! "Well, that went well," Chester said. "I need you guys to help us find an ancient white wand...because I'm the Chosen One!" Timmy told his fairies. "Are you sure, Timmy?" asked Wanda. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Timmy answered.

"So, what can we do to help?" asked Wanda. "Before I begin, why are you all gumballs?" Timmy felt something gnawing on his arm. It was Poof, still teething! Timmy wiggled Poof off his arm. "Jorgen said that he was protecting you all!" Chester said. A.J. was cross. "And this is what he came up with: GUM?" he added. "Now wonder his wife tells him to think before acting!" Trixie said. {It's as if Cosmo and Jorgen are related!} Timmy wondered. Then he instructed the fairies, "The Eliminators are after us, so whatever you do, do NOT say my name." "You mean, **TIMMY TURNER?**" In an instant, the Eliminators arrived.

Everyone exchanged looks that screamed "Cosmo is an idiot." "I should have seen that coming," Timmy said as he released the χ-blade. Timmy destroyed a few Eliminators and reflected their cannons but there was too many Eliminators for him to fight alone. His friends, who where hiding behind the car, couldn't do anything at all. "It's hopeless! Timmy's the only one who can fight, and all we've got is a car filled with spy gadgets!" Chester said. "Chester, you're a genius!" A.J. said. Chester and Trixie were confused. Both of them said at the same time, "He is?/I am?"

A.J. held the car remote and pressed a button labeled, "Destroy." In seconds, the car transformed into a cannon. "Cool!" Trixie said. Chester, A.J. and Trixie launched globs of what looked like blue glue at the Eliminators, paralyzing them. "Woah...awesome!" the four kids yelled. They turned towards the fairies. "Now to get you guys back to fairy forme." Timmy said. They each took their respective godparents, put them in their mouths, and began chewing. A minute later, they each blew them out and sculpted the bubbles to look like their normal selves. "Back to normal...sort of." Trixie said. Cosmo was disgusted. "I hate being gum; what happens if we break wind?" he told everyone. Poof tried out what would happen by letting one rip, causing his butt to inflate. Cosmo now liked being gum after that. A.J., however, was disturbed by it, but Chester, Timmy, and Trixie thought it was cool. "Do NOT pop that bubble," was the only thing Wanda could say.

A.J. used the remote to transform the cannon back to a car, but it turned into a motorcycle. "We stink on motorcycles, remember?" Timmy told A.J. Just as he was about to transform the motorcycle, several MERF agents arrived on rocket ships. Mr. B pointed a blaster a them and shouted, Freeze, statue smashing, quarter and spy car theives!" "Guys, we've got a problem!" Cosmo told us. Timmy's head began to hurt again. He and everyone else turned around and saw the Darkness. "We've got a BIGGER problem!" Cosmo was so shocked that he farted, inflating his butt. "Don't pop that one, either!" Wanda said.

More MERF agents started to gather. Mr. H held a megaphone to his mouth and spoke, "A.J. Ibrahim, Chester Mcbadbat, Trixie Tang, and Timmy Brown. You are all under arrest by the order of MERF." "Not to be confused with MARF...which we have tickets for!" added Mr. B. He then poked Cosmo and told them about their "cool animal balloon thingies." "Do you not see that giant swirling vortex of death?" asked Trixie. Chester added, "Aren't you guys gonna do anything?" "Yeah! Call the General or the President!" asked A.J. "Can't, they're all going to MARF as well. It's going to be awesome, because we're going to see the special musical event: KISS!" Timmy realized what Jorgen's riddle was and told everyone, "Guys, the white wand is at MARF!" "Nice job, Timmy! Now, all we've got to do is get that guitar so you can stop the Darkness!" Wanda said.

The MERF agents had their blasters at the ready. Mr. H asked, "Any last words before you're all frozen and dissected?" Timmy answered, "Yes: guys, get ready to pop those bubbles!" Everyone grabbed Cosmo and Poof and busted their bubbles, lifting them away from the agents' freeze rays which hit each other. As they hit the ground, Timmy took one of their blasters and told the frozen agents, "Don't mess with the Chosen Ones!" Cosmo farted again and said, "Or Captain Bubblepants!" "More like 'Captain Idiot'!" A.J. said. Everyone laughed at the joke (except for Cosmo) before they hitched a ride on one of the rocket ships. A.J. entered in the coordinates and told them the ship is going to get them to MARF. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Eliminators thawed out of the glue as ship took off.

* * *

The group reached Las Vegas, crashing into a sign. "What happens in Vegas...well, you know the rest." Chester agreed. "Come on!" Timmy commanded. They all jumped out of the ship and headed towards the ticket booth. "Listen mister, we need to get into this festival." Trixie told the ticket taker. "It's a matter of global security!" added A.J. "We're the Chosen Ones!" Timmy said. "No one gets inside without a ticket or a backstage pass." Timmy pulled out a cannon and said, "Here's our backstage pass!" The cannon blasted the wall creating a huge hole in the building. The ticket taker, quivering with fear, said, "Enjoy the show!"

The heroes entered the stadium as the announcer said, "Give it up for KISS!" With a blast of pyrotechnics, they came on stage. Two of the band members, Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons, went over to a microphone and asked the audience, "Are you too old to rock 'n roll?" The crowd all yelled out, "NO!" before their backs gave out. The band began playing, and one member brought out a white guitar that was shaped like a wand.

Chester saw it and told the others. "There's the white wand," he said. "But, how are you guys going to get onto the stage to get it?" asked Wanda. A.J. saw a booth selling grappling hooks and rope. "I think I know how," said A.J. "Let's hear it," replied Trixie. A.J. laid out his plan, we'll use those grappling hooks and rope to lower Timmy down onto the stage, where he'll grab the white wand." "That's a brilliant idea, A.J.!" Timmy said.

They got the grappling hooks and rope and headed up to the rafters. A.J. tied the rope around Timmy's waist and Chester attached the hook onto the rope. "Timmy?" asked Trixie. "Yeah?" Timmy replied. "Please be careful," she said before she kissed Timmy on the cheek. Timmy was completely love-struck, but he snapped out of it when Chester said, "We'll lower you down slowly." Timmy agreed. He lowered Timmy down with the help of A.J. and Trixie. Then there was trouble: the rope snapped, and all four kids fell down on the band member who was playing the white wand guitar. Wanda looked at the rope and told Cosmo, "I sure hope that the kids are okay."

Down on the stage, Gene Simmons spoke into the microphone, "Okay! Let's hear a guitar solo!" A spotlight came down on Timmy -now holding the guitar- and his friends. "Who the heck are they?" asked Paul Stanley. "Would you believe that we're the Chosen Ones?" Chester asked. "Chosen Ones!" the band yelled. Each of them defended themselves with some weapons. Trixie became a little intimidated, and asked, "So, you don't believe...?" "We are the galactic guardians of the white wand." Gene Simmons said. "Aren't you KISS?" asked A.J. "That's our day job; we've guarded the white wand for centuries."

"Centuries? Wow, you're older than you look!" said Timmy. "Why do you think we wear make-up?" Paul Stanley said while pointing to his face. "We knew that one day, either agents of the Darkness or a Chosen Ones would come to claim it." explained Gene Simmons. "If you are the Chosen Ones, you must prove it. You'd better hurry." Paul Stanley said. Outside, the Eliminators and the Darkness were approaching the stadium. "How DO we prove it?" asked Timmy. "Bequeath to us the chosen heartiness, and this axe is yours to light the Darkness." Gene Simmons said. "What does THAT mean?" asked A.J. "Good question." replied Chester. "We were hoping that you all knew!" Paul Stanley said.

The fairies floated down from the rafters. "Timmy, they can't give you the wand unless you recite some ancient code or something!" Wanda said. "But we don't know any ancient code! All we know is that we were erased from everyone's memories, figured out an impossible KISS riddle, got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only for you to tell me that I need an ancient code that I don't have **because I'm plain old Timmy Turner!**" Then, Timmy realized that he was close to a microphone when he said those last few echoing words. "I just said my name out loud, didn't I?" he asked everyone. "Big time." Trixie replied. "And it kind of echoed a bit." added Paul Stanley.

Then, the Eliminators busted into the stadium. Timmy tried to release the χ-blade, but was thrown behind an amp by one of the band members before he could. While the Eliminators kept blasting away, Timmy and everyone else hid behind the amp. "Okay, we believe you; the white wand is yours." Gene Simmons said. "Awesome!" Chester said. "How do we use it?" asked A.J. "You're kidding, right?" Paul Stanley asked. "We're new at this, alright!" yelled Trixie. The Head Eliminator destroyed the amp they were hiding behind and said, "**Show is over, Chosen One.**" Gene Simmons yelled, "The show is never over! Time to rock 'n roll!" The entire band battled the Eliminators, but the Eliminators sucked up their weapons. "Okay! All of our weapons have gone bye-bye!" Paul Stanley said. "Not all of them. Poof, look: a teething ring!" Timmy said while pointing to a gadget on the Head Eliminator.

"What's good is that going to do for us?" A.J. asked. Before Timmy answered, Poof went crazy and began chewing on the ring. The Eliminator flicked Poof and the ring off and both landed safely on the ground. {Note to self: Keep all rings away from Poof.} Chester and Trixie thought. "Now it is time for YOU to be eliminated!" Gene Simmons said to the robot. He exhaled a flamethrower, which melted the robot. "Talk about 'bad breath!'" Cosmo said. Out of the molten metal, more Eliminators appeared and continued blasting.

Hiding behind another amp, A.J. told the band, "You guys aren't the best guardians!" Paul retorted, "Well, you guys aren't the best Chosen Ones either!" Just then the Eliminators destroyed the amp they were hidng behind. "We've got to do something!" Chester said. Trixie agreed. "Yeah, an army isn't just gonna come down from the sky to help us!" Timmy said. "That's what you think, Chosen Ones!" said a familiar latin-accented voice. It was Juandissimo and the other fairies...and they all had bubble butts. "It's the other fairies...with bubble butts!" "Bubble Butt Brigade...ATTACK!" Juandissimo said as they each popped their butts and gummed up the Eliminators. "Alright!" exclaimed Chester. "They did it!" added A.J.

* * *

While the Eliminators were taken care of, only one problem was left to deal with: the Darkness. "Light the Darkness, Timmy! This is what you were chosen for!" Paul Stanley told Timmy. Timmy looked at the white guitar in hands and said, "But, I don't know how to play it." Timmy silently cursed at himself for not asking Marty for lessons back home. Gene Simmons said to him, "Timmy, don't play it; feel it." He looked across and everyone was giving him a thumbs up (or tounge up, in Gene Simmons' case) and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he started to play. His hands any eyes glowing with a white aura. "I...I feel it!" he said. The more he played, the more the audience cheered. The wand began to glow white as a burst of white fire erupted from it and hit the Darkness. Everyone on stage was yelling "Keep rocking, Chosen One." Eventually, Timmy got carried away and started licking the guitar. "That's going too far." Wanda said and A.J. agreed with her. "No it isn't!" said Paul Stanley. Gene Simmons was amazed, "Dude, that's a LONG tounge!" Trixie turned to Gene and said, "Look who's talking!" Chester kept cheering, "Go Timmy GO!" as the white fire blasted the Darkness again, making it glow white.

"It's working!" Wanda said. The Darkness sucked up the Eliminators and retreated, freeing everything it swallowed, including Jorgen, and his wife Nacey -who also got captured somehow-. "Woah! Awesome light show!" a man in the audience said as the entire crowd cheered. "It's over, right?" Cosmo asked. Then the stars reappeared in the night sky. Timmy's head stopped hurting and said, "It's over."

"So you guys are fairy warriors?" Chester asked the band. "We prefer the term 'Magical Order of Rocking Fairies!'" Paul and Gene said. "You mean MORF...not to be confused with MERF?" asked Cosmo. Everyone laughed at Cosmo's stupidity as a van crashed through the wall. It was the MARF-mobile. Trixie's parents and Mr. Crocker got out of the van. "We made it!" Mr. Tang said. "But, we missed the show!" Mrs. Tang said. "They really blew the lid off the place too." Mr. Crocker said. "NO...uh,where are the bathroom?" said Mr. Tang. As they headed for the bathrooms, Paul and Gene said, "We should, like, party."

* * *

In Fairy World, Timmy and his friends were rocking out to KISS. Everyone was back to normal. Nacey thanked Timmy for saving everyone. She also told him that if she was the prime minister instead of Jorgen, Timmy wouldn't need the muffin. He replied that he didn't need it anymore and was going to give it to Doc when he got home. Jorgen tried to approach Timmy and his friends, but Nacey grabbed his ear. "I'll teach you not to stash every single fairy into a gumball machine!" She yelled. "I wonder were she's taking him?" Timmy asked. "Who cares? Let's party!" Trixie said. Just then, a muscular man who looked just like Timmy appeared and said, "At last! I, Turbo Thunder, have completed my training and now I am ready to stop the Darkness!" He looked around and there was no Darkness to be found. "Wait, am I too late?" Turbo said. Nacey, who returned after punishing Jorgen, said, "Big time!" Everyone, even Cosmo, began laughing. "He just pulled a me!" he said. Everyone looked at Cosmo as if he had a point. Outside, little did everyone know that the stars in the sky began disappearing once again. Well...all except for Timmy. After the party, and everyone was back in their homes, he tried to used the χ-blade to return home, but it didn't work. Perhaps things aren't what they seemed to be after all.

* * *

-END OF PART ONE-

Please Read and Review!

(AN: Expect the first chapter of Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part at least a week from now. Until then, sayonara!)


	7. Chapter 7

The second part is underway! I appreciated the reviews you gave me and any future reviews that you give me. Now, let's begin!

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part!

Chapter 6

* * *

Trixie, Chester, and A.J. were touring around Fairy World, looking at the beautiful sights. "Do you see Timmy anywhere?" Trixie asked A.J. "I'm afraid not," replied A.J. "Why did Timmy run off at a time like this?" asked Chester. " Yeah, it's not like he's got something to hide...does he?" asked A.J. "Yeah," said Trixie. "But what?" The night before, Timmy told his friends everything he did in his world.

The three friends came to a convention center, where they saw a bunch of fairies gathered together. Nacey came over. "Hi, Mrs. von Strangle," Trixie said. "Please, call me Nacey or Nance; Timmy does," replied Nacey. "Speaking of Timmy, have you seen him?" asked Chester. "He's about to show of your new video game in the convention center ten minutes from now!" replied Nacey. "Video game? What video game?" asked A.J. "I shouldn't have said that...I should not have said that. Look, when you get inside, act all surpised, okay?" "Okay!" responded Trixie. "Thanks. I've got to get back to work, see you three later!" Nacey said and walked away. "What was that all about?" asked Chester. "I don't know, Chester, but let's wait right here." answered A.J. "Sure, why not?" replied Trixie.

Ten minutes passed, and the doors opened. Inside the room were pictures of Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. hung all over the place. Timmy, who was on stage, saw his three friends, and waved them to come up. Timmy announced to the crowd of fairies, "Fairies of all ages, welcome to this year's gaming expo, and the premiere of the newest video game: "Light Warriors χ" in 3D! Everyone saw Timmy with a Nintendo 3DS in his hands. They then saw Timmy playing a demo, which was shown on the big screen behind them. It showed Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. fighting the Darkness. "You mean everything that happened...?" asked Chester. "Yep, it's now a video game starring the four of us!" {So that's what Nacey didn't want us to know!} Trixie thought as she giggled. "But why?" asked A.J. "You guys are my best friends; you deserve the same amount of credit as me," replied Timmy.

Just then, the fairies poofed in wearing headsets and clipboards. "You're all heroes since you all saved Fairy World from the Darkness!" Wanda exclaimed. "You guys are action heroes, except you all don't have good looks, tight butts, trophy spouses who love you only for your money, or cool catchphrases!" said Cosmo. "Our butt are tight!" replied A.J. "Well, sort of..." Chester said. "What about me?" asked Trixie. "Don't worry about all that other stuff, you're a very pretty girl!" replied Iris. Timmy agreed with what Iris told Trixie before he and Trixie started to blush. {He's such a sweetheart.} Trixie thought about Timmy.

"Chosen Ones! Chosen Ones!" the crowd chanted. Just then, Turbo Thunder appeared out of a bolt of lightning. "Don't cheer for those four posers; I am the one and only Chosen One!" he yelled. "This again?" A.J. said with a groan. Turbo Thunder had been ranting like a fanboy all throughout the night. He would've continued, had it not been for Nacey knocking him out with just a flick of her finger. "I trained for many years to defeat the Darkness. I would have done it, if I wasn't late." He continued. Chester whispered to his friends, "He must have fell asleep!" Trixie giggled a little at what Chester had said.

"You stink!" cried a fairy in the audience. Turbo began to get annoyed. "You won't be saying that once I defeat the Darkness with my Thunder Pits!" he said. Before he could even demonstrate, he was pelted with rotten tomatoes. "Your Thunder Pits stink just like you!" the same fairy cried. Back onstage, Wanda told Timmy that they still other things to do. "I know, Wanda," said Timmy. "But, could you send my friends home? Their parents must be worried about them." "What about you?" asked Chester. "I can't go back; for some reason, the χ-blade won't let me," replied Timmy. "Why don't you come to my house?" asked A.J. "I can't do that either. This world is on the same plane as mine. What if my real parents saw me? They'd kill me just because I'm not the girl they wanted!." explained Timmy before he ran off. Trixie tried to go after Timmy, but was stopped by Cosmo. In one of his random moments of clarity, he told Trixie, "I think Timmy needs to be alone for a moment." "We'll poof you all back home," Wanda said. "If Timmy needs us, let us know, okay?" asked Trixie. With a wave of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands, the three friends were sent to their homes.

* * *

Millions of miles from Earth lies the planet Yugopotamia. The Yugopotamians are a warrior race of squid-like beings with encased brains. The entire planet is ruled by King Grippulon of Chang. He has a wife, Queen Jipjorrulac of Chang, and a son, Prince Mark of Chang. Right now, he is looking over his domain with his wife by his side. "Another glorious Yugopotamian day!" he says. "The garbage is in bloom..." he points toward a dump filled with tons of garbage. "The lake monsters are singing..." he points to a lake where a giant monster roars.[1] Jipjorrulac pointed out, "And the sky is filled with giant fireballs heading straight towards us." "Just like the night we...wait, giant fireballs?" he asks. They both see the fireballs make impact. Out of the firey craters came the Eliminators, who began attacking everything in sight.

"We're under attack!" cried King Grippulon. He and his wife retreat to the capitol building, where they have three escape pods waiting. "Do you know how to work these escape pods?" Queen Jipjorrulac asked. "Of course; I'm the king! Watch!" replied King Grippulon He pulls out a remote and presses a button, accidentaly firing off the first escape pod. "I think one of us should've been in that..." he said nervously. "Give me that before you..." Queen Jipjorrulac said as she grabbed the remote away from her husband and accidentaly fired off the second pod. "Oops! My bad," she said nervously. There was only one pod left: the one belonging to Prince Mark. But Mark was on Earth, hating his home planet, and hanging out with whom they called "The Three Greatest Warriors in the Universe;" Chester McBadbat, A.J. Ibrahim, and Trixie Tang...or so the King and Queen thought.

Mark greeted his parents, and told them that he came back to his home planet to get a new fakeifier because the one he was currently wearing only transformed him into ladies' footwear. He tried to get a new one, but more Eliminators came down. King Grippulon grabbed his son and put him into the escape pod. "Go to Earth, my son! Carry out the legacy of our planet!" he said to Mark. Before he finished, Queen Jipjorrulac fired off the pod. "I wasn't done!" King Grippulon yelled to his wife. By this time, the Eliminators cornered the King and Queen. "But we are!" added Queen Jipjorrulac. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" her husband said. However, instead of him protecting her, he hid behind her! The Eliminators procceded into sending them into the Darkness as their leader came in. The Head Eliminator grabbed a box of fakeifiers and sent them into the Darkness. "**The Chosen Ones will not escape us this time; they will come to ****us****!**" The Head Eliminator said as he laughed robotically. As the Darkness began swallowing up Yugopotamia, Mark was looking at the destruction through the porthole. "Is there, like, anyone who can help us?" he yelled out.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!

-**Author's Notes**-

[1] Amie was right! They call that cacophony singing?

[2] For those of you with an account on Writing dot com, you can find each chapter of this story on the website.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, I've been playing a little bit of the Wii version of "Sonic Unleashed." Anyway, here's my thanks to those who reviewed.

**AK1028:** Trust me, it's going to be hilarious!

**Luiz4200:** You already said that, but thanks anyway.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part!

Chapter 7

* * *

The next day, Trixie and her friends were on the bus to school. The bus driver got on the PA system and said, "Announcing the arrival of Miss Veronica Star. Passengers, please prepare for submission." Veronica came on the bus, and the crowd submitted all except Chester, A.J., and Trixie. "Hey you three losers! Didn't you hear what the bus driver said? Submit!" She said to them. "Submit, submit, submit! What are you, Xehanort's Heartless? But I will submit this, Veron-ICK-a!" Trixie replied before she blew a huge rasberry at Veronica. "Uhh!" Veronica gasped and went off sticking her nose in the air. "Nice one, Trixie!" A.J. said. When they came to a newly made pink, green, and purple painted house (which was Timmy's house), Nacey -in the forme of Anna Smith- appeared. She told the driver that Timmy (who recently enrolled into Dimmsdale Elementary) was sick and won't be attending school.

As the bus went past the dumpsite, the three friends noticed that Mark Chang was nowhere to been seen. Not even his spaceship, which he used as his house, was there. Everyone was beginning to get worried. "Perhaps there is something big happening on Yugopotamia," Chester said. "Perhaps, but what is it?" asked A.J. "I think we'd better talk to Anna about this," replied Trixie. As they got to school, they asked their respective godparents to create clones of themselves so they could head back to Timmy's house. When they arrived at the pink, green, and purple coloured house, they saw Anna/Nacey being held up by what looked like Mark, but what was really weird was that when Mark opened his mouth, a dark vortex came out. Chester realized that this wasn't Mark at all. "It's an Eliminator!" he shouted. "Hurry! We've got to save Anna!" shouted Trixie. {Hang on, Nance; we're coming!} A.J. thought as they ran towards Nacey and the "Markinator."

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Nacey saw Mark coming over to her and informed her that Yugopotamia was destroyed by the Darkness. "I thought this Darkness business was done with!" she said. Mark grabbed Nacey up and lifted her off the ground. "Timmy is, like, the Chosen One; he must help me!" Mark said. "Wait, Timmy isn't the..." Nacey began saying. "Hey, how do you know he's the Chosen One...and you're starting to crush me!" Just then, Mark opened a dark vortex. "**Because I must eliminate the Four Warriors of Light!**" he said robotically.

Just before Nacey could use her magic, Timmy's friends came to the rescue. Using their special abilities, they stopped the "Markinator." Before the robot could even attack the group, an escape pod landed on top of it. Out of the escape pod, the REAL Mark came out. "Yo, earth buds! Whassup?" he said. "An Eliminator could only mean one thing: the Darkness is back!" A.J. said as he got a metal arm out of the wreckage.

"That's for saving me! Had you guys never came, I'd be in the Darkness again, and let me tell you that it is totally dark in there!" Nacey said. "Anna! I'm glad to see you! You've got to help me stop these evil robots and the swirly vortex of death!" Mark said to Nacey. "You know Mark, Nacey?" asked Trixie. "We met each other during the Five Days of F.L.A.R.G." replied Nacey. "We'll take you to our friend Timmy; he's still in Fairy World." Chester said. "Who's Timmy?" asked Mark. "We'll fill you in later. Right now, we've got to get back to Fairy World, find Timmy and Turbo Thunder, and defeat the Darkness...again!" answered Nacey. "Sounds like a great plan; you're a great planner, Nacey!" A.J. said. "Well, I do it better than my husband." replied Nacey. She opened up a corridor of light with a hand wave and everyone went in. {We're coming, Timmy; just hang on!} Trixie thought while they were inside the corridor.

* * *

Timmy was enjoying his personal time in Fairy World. He had a little chat with Mama Cosma (Cosmo's mother; a kind, sweet lady), Big Daddy (Wanda's father; a garbage man with a mafia don complex), Cupid (the love fairy), and Juandissimo, the latin fairy he met earlier. The instant he saw each of them, he started having flashbacks of each fairy.

The first one was where Cosmo and Wanda had an argument during their 9895th anniversary (the "false anger" anniversary) and Cosmo went home to his mother, who used Cupid to try and break them up; it didn't work. Another was when Cosmo hid garbage stuffed into magic garbage bags underneath his real parent's house, creating a process called "Stinky Magic," which made changes to everyone and everything in the house like appliances coming to life with demonic tendencies and Mom Turner (Timmy's real father) turning into an egg-laying ostrich-taur. Cosmo said the only fairy that could get rid of the Stinky Magic was Wanda's father: Big Daddy. Through Timmy's persuasion, Big Daddy cleaned up the mess before the house was destroyed. Like with Mama Cosma, Big Daddy also wanted to split up Cosmo and Wanda; it too failed. The final one was where he met a blond-haired rich boy that was the same age, if not older, than Timmy. His name was Remy Buxaplenty. Remy was Juandissimo's godchild, until he risked him in a Magical Duel against Timmy...and lost. He regained Juandissimo again, but after he tried to kill Cosmo and Wanda at a boot camp, he was stripped of him once more and Remy was blacklisted (He was declared "too dangerous to have another godparent.").

After Timmy said good-bye to the group of fairies, he spotted the Tooth Fairy at the park. He had a flashback of where Timmy gave his legendary buck-teeth to the Tooth Fairy. What was really weird was the reason he gave them to her: so that Jorgen would propose **her** with them! The Tooth Fairy and Nacey both were rivals in love with Jorgen, but after Nacey married him, they became friends. Timmy asked her where Nacey was and was told that she hasn't been seen since last night's party. Just then, Timmy heard a commotion coming from a crosswalk. Timmy said good-bye to the Tooth Fairy and headed towards it.

At the crosswalk, Turbo Thunder was holding up a sign reading: "The Darkness Is Returning." At his side was a tip cup. "The Darkness is coming back!" he shouted. A passing fairy threw a quarter into the cup. "Thanks." he said to the fairy before said."You'll **all** be sorry that you rejected Turbo Thunder, the **real **Chosen One!" Just then, Jorgen poofed in. "I'm sorry...sorry that I didn't ban you sooner!" he said. "But I'm Turbo Thunder; you can't ban me!" he replied, but Jorgen wanted no more of his nonsense and sent Turbo Thunder away.

As Timmy and his fairies approached Jorgen; Trixie, Chester, A.J., their respective fairies, Mark, and Nacey came out of the corridor. "Hey! You guys just missed me banning 'Turbo Blunder' from Fairy World!" Jorgen said. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" everyone shouted together. "Where is he?" asked A.J. crossly. "Who knows...who cares? He kept saying 'The Darkness is coming back!'" Jorgen said before starting to laugh. "But the Darkness is coming back!" Timmy's friends shouted again. "What?" replied Timmy and his fairies in shock. Jorgen stopped laughing after he saw they were serious. "Oh..." he said. After that, Jorgen led everyone back to the Cave of Destiny. While on the way, Timmy's friends told what had happened on Earth and also introduced him to Mark, whom they noticed that Timmy knew all about him. The three friends began to wonder if Timmy had a connection with this world.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best!

**OddAuthor: **I also had those problems too. Thanks for the double review.

**AK1028: **I told you it's going to be hilarious!

**Luiz4200:** Remember that this takes place before "Teacher's Pet," however thanks to Nacey, Remy gets Juandissimo back after he learns what Timmy did to save everyone.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part!

Chapter 8

* * *

Everyone was now inside the Cave of Destiny. Jorgen turned on the light and asked, "What are you all saying? Did I miss a hidden part of the Cave Prophecy?" "That would definitely be yes!" answered Nacey. "Nacey, I'll have you know that I've got the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a cheetah, and the wisdom of an owl!" Jorgen shot back. "Says the fairy who put everyone in a gumball machine!" rebutted Nacey. While this happened, everyone reacted to Jorgen's bad breath. "Not to mention you've got the breath of an ogre!" replied Chester. "I'll say!" exclaimed A.J. "Ever heard of 'breath mints,' Jorgen?" asked Trixie. Nacey began laughing while Jorgen became even more cross. {Note to self: NEVER tease Jorgen!} Timmy thought. He went over to the wall and clapped twice, brightening up the area. On the wall was another cave drawing. Timmy read the inscription:

"Part Two: How to Find the Second Wand."

"Okay, maybe it was the eyes of a mole and the wisdom of a Slowpoke, but I've still got the strength of a lion!" Jorgen said. Out of nowhere, a 40-year-old Latin-American added in, "And I've got the blood of a tiger and the DNA of Adonis!"[1] "GET OUT OF HERE!" Jorgen said and pushed the man away, never to be seen again. "There's a second wand!" Timmy and his friends yelled. Cosmo further examined the drawing. "Hey, check this out!" he said while laughing. "It look as if Eliminators are attacking Fairy World!" Everyone else saw it too. Cosmo stopped laughing and said, "Corndog what?"

* * *

As everyone looked at the drawing, at a café in Downtown Fairy World, Cupid and Juandissimo were having a friendly lunch. Cupid had ordered a chocolate heart while Juandissimo had a salad. Cupid took a bite out of the heart and grimaced. He said to the waiter, "Garçon! This is a solid chocolate! I asked for a chocolate heart filled with caramel and nougat!" "Cupid, you're becoming irritable! It must be from all that caramel you've been eating. Why not have a salad instead?" Juandissimo asked. Cupid tensed up. "No, what making me irritable is that Downtown is getting very crowded. What's up with all these fairies?" he said. Just then, some of the fairies turn into Eliminators. "Those aren't fairies; they're Eliminators!" Juandissimo yells before they are captured.

* * *

Back in the cave, Jorgen felt a sharp pain in his head. "I just felt a huge disturbance. It's as if a thousand fairies began crying out in agony!" Nacey added, "Trust me, that's one sound you never want to hear." "We've got to decipher this part of the prophecy so we can stop the Darkness...again!" Jorgen told everyone. Mark took out a pair of glasses and began reading, "Okay, it says..."

"The Second Wand is on the Dark Side of the Blue Moon."

Everyone was surpised at the discovery. "It's written in Yugopotamian?" asked Chester. "She-yeah! I gotta tell ya, it's freaking me out a little!" Mark replied. "You're freaked out! I just thought my mole vision saw those stalagmites moving!" Jorgen said. "Stalagmites don't move!" A.J. stated before seeing the stalagmites change into Eliminators. "But those do!" shouted Chester. "Those aren't stalagmites; they're Eliminators!" Nacey shouted. The Eliminators sucked in everyone's wands into the dark vortices. "Our wands!" the fairies shouted. They then threw a net at the group. Timmy, his friends , and new alien buddy were fast enough to escape the net, but the same wasn't for the rest of them. "Don't let go of me!" Mark said as he jumped onto the four humans. The Head Eliminator approached the five of them and said, "**I have you now!**" All of a sudden the five friends were forced out of the cave. The Eliminators were baffled at what Nacey did. She used her magic to create a corridor of light and flung Timmy and his friends away.

One Eliminator said, "**There wasn't any escape portal anywhere that I saw.**" Another replied, "**I didn't either, and I've got the eyes of a hawk!**" The Head Eliminator gave his crew an new objective, "**Put these with the others.**" it said. "**When you're finished, find and eliminate the Four Warriors of Light.**" "'Others'? What others?" asked Wanda. The Eliminators picked them up and took them to Abracatraz Maximum Security Magical Prison.

Inside the prison were Cupid and Juandissimo, who were locked up together in a cell. "You can't lock up all of Fairy World in here!" he said to an Eliminator. "Love always shines through in the Darkness!" "The bars will never contain my sexiness!" Juandissimo said. To prove his point, he flexed his muscles, which caused his shirt to rip. Then, an Eliminator opened the cell to let in the eight new prisoners. "Great!" said Wanda. "We're locked up in Abracatraz and who knows where are kids are!" "Relax! Timmy and his friends are fine...I hope!" Nacey said. "I'm not so sure about that; look!" Iris said pointing to an Eliminator who had what looked like a belt on his pelvic area. "They've got fakeifiers! That means that they can capture anyone they want and take their place! In other words: we're going to have company soon...**human company!**" Iris finished.

"Nacey, can you get us out of here?" asked Wanda. "We're in Abracatraz, Wanda; no magic can be used inside the prison walls, even my magic!" replied Nacey. "So we're just gonna have to wait for help?" asked Iris. "That, or until the Four Warriors do what needs to be done." replied Jorgen. "As long as they've got Mark with them, things'll go smoothly!" Nacey told everyone. "That sounded a bit negative there." Roger said. "Poof-Poof!" nodded Poof.

* * *

Back on Earth, Timmy and his four friends reappeared on the wall of an empty room. "Cool! We're wall vomit!" Mark said happily. "So what's going on, dudes and dudettes?" "The Darkness wants to destroy us, so we have to find a second wand so we can destroy it first!" Trixie said. "Oh, and you're our new sidekick." Mark disagreed. "Yeah...no," he said. "See, it 'the Chosen Quartet,' not 'the Chosen **Quintet.**' So, you guys battle all those sucky bot and the 'not Chosen One,' that's moi, will stay here." "Need we remind you that you lost your home planet to that thing?" A.J. said. "You read the prophecy!" Chester said. "Are you a man or a mouse?" Trixie asked Mark. Mark used his fakeifier to turn into a mouse. "Like, squeak?" he said. Trixie lost her patience and yelled, "FINE! We'll do it ourselves! We know what we're doing! A.J.'s got the intelligence of an Alakazam, Chester's got the street savvy of a Scrafty, I've got the changing ability of a Ditto, and Timmy's got the...wait, where is Timmy?" Just then, the four of them heard a man and a woman scream, and went downstairs to see the commotion.

Trixie and her friends saw Timmy holding the χ-blade up to a couple pinned against a wall. They could tell he had a look of rage on his face. Trixie grabbed Timmy's arm and asked what was his problem. "I knew this place looked familiar; this is my real parents' house!" "You mean those two are...?" She asked "Trixie, say 'hello' to Mom and Barnaby Turner: my real parents!" Timmy said. "Please, don't hurt us!" cried Mom, the black-haired man. "We didn't know we had a son!" cried Barnaby, the brown-haired woman. "SHUT UP! YOU TWO TRIED TO KILL ME TEN YEARS AGO; YOU DON'T DESERVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME 'YOUR SON'! Timmy screamed. Then, Mom and Barnaby burst into tears. "It's true! We **did** try to kill you just because you weren't the girl we wanted!" Barnaby said. "Can you ever forgive us?" Mom said. Timmy calmed down a little and said, "I will, but you will get down on your knees!" Both parents got on their knees in a begging position. Timmy took the χ-blade and swung vertically, taking off a single lock of hair from each of them. Timmy grabbed two strips of tape and used them to pick up the cut hair. He then went up close to his parents' ears, and whispered. "Consider these locks of hair I took from both of you as payment for you attempt to murder me. Try anything like that again, and it will be far worse, got it?" Mom and Barnaby nodded."Okay! Now, we've got to find a way to get to the blue moon." Timmy said as he got up off the floor. "Well, we can't use Mark's spaceship." said A.J. Mark told everyone that he left it on Yugopotamia, which is now gone. "The good news is that I don't have any clue as to where this blue moon is." "That doesn't sound like 'good news'..." replied Chester. "Oh yeah! I meant to say that the _bad_ news is that I don't have any clue as to where this blue moon is." Mark said with a sheepish chuckle and reverted to his alien self. "Great! Not only do we not have a spaceship, we have no idea where the blue moon is. And what's worse is that there's no one to help us since the Darkness probably took all of our loved ones." Trixie said before the mention of their parents in danger sent them all into a state of panic.

* * *

Little did they realize their assumptions were correct. Back in Abracatraz; Nigel and Rebecca Tang (Trixie's mom and dad), Alex, Sr. and Helen Ibrahim (A.J.'s mom and dad), and Bucky Mcbadbat (Chester's dad); had just arrived. "Where are we?" Rebecca asked her husband. "I don't know; last I remember was being sucked into someone who looked like me!" Nigel replied. "Helen and I surmise that we were abducted by an alien race that can change into anything they like." Alex said. "I think this is just some dream after we ate some bad cocktail weiners." Nigel said. "**This is no dream; we are aliens!**" replied an Eliminator. "Aliens? Yeah, right!" replied Rebecca. "What are you gonna show us next: probably some fairies?" asked Bucky. "Ha! There are no cocktail weiners bad enough to make me believe that!" said Nigel.

The Eliminator opened the and threw them into the same cell where the fairies -and Nacey- were. "Bad, bad weiners!" Nigel said before he and the other adults fainted. "Cool! A fainting party!" Cosmo said. One Eliminator looked at the prisoners before closing the cell door and walked off said, "**That green-haired guy! I like him; he's a funny dude!**" "GET US OUT OF HERE!" screamed Wanda. "Don't worry, Wanda. Right now, Timmy and his friends are going through space at cheetah-speed just so they can save us all!" Jorgen said. "I just hope you're right..." said Nacey sadly.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!

-**Author's Note**-

[1] Guess who this is?


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone, thank you for your reviews! Give yourselves a round of applause! If you didn't guess who that mysterious person that appeared in the last chapter was, I'll tell you right now: the person is none other than Charlie Sheen. WINNING!

**AK1028:** You'd react the same way too if you learned that your parents tried to kill you when you were born.

**OddAuthor:** His actions were justified.

**Luiz4200: **That's fine.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part!

Chapter 9

* * *

Timmy's head began to hurt again, which meant there was trouble. He had first learned he had this ability in the the alternate Hill Valley. "Are you okay, Timmy?" asked A.J. "I'm fine." Timmy said; he really wasn't though. Chester saw Timmy sweating after he responded; a common tell for a lie among people. "We know that something's up, Timmy." he said. Trixie asked very sweetly, "What's up with the sudden headaches?" Timmy told them, "Whenever I sense danger, my head hurts. It keeps hurting only until the danger is taken care of." Silence filled the living room. "Uh...aren't there some people who hate you all that can help? Mark said to break the silence. "I know of one!" A.J. said with a smile.

Timmy and his friends were headed to Mr. Crocker's house. He looked back to his parents and gave them both the "I'm watching you" gesture. When they reached the house, there was nothing there. "He's not here!" said Chester. "Now what are we going to do?" Timmy asked. "Follow me; there's another way to find Crocker." Trixie said. She led them into the school and used the Crocker's special locker to get into the Crocker Cave. Inside, they saw Crocker looking through a satellite telescope to find Fairy World. When the search failed, he became very annoyed. "Curses!" he yelled as he spun around just to find Timmy and company. He screamed, "I didn't steal anything! I mean..." Mark grabbed Mr. Crocker, picked him up a few inches off the ground, examined him, then dropped him. "Bad news: he's not a metal sucky robot." informed Mark. "Mark? That's good news!" Chester corrected. Timmy felt like he should giggle at this.

"Who are you and how did you sneak this squid past my wife?" asked Mr. Crocker. Timmy turned to his three human friends. "He has a wife?" asked Timmy. Trixie showed a picture of Mrs. Crocker: a portly European-American lady with auburn hair in the shape of a bee hive. Timmy instantly recognized the woman. "His wife is our school's principal?" He asked. "It could be worse: he could still be living with his mother." replied Trixie. "That would be so weak!" A.J. chuckled as Timmy responded to Mr. Crocker's question. "Long story short: We're being hunted down by an evil black portal in space and we need your help to locate and find a magical blue moon." he explained. "Tell me you all have fairies and you got a deal." Mr. Crocker said. The four heroes said very dully, "We have fairies." "No use denying it...oh...man, that was anti-climatic, but I am a man of my word!" Mr. Crocker went back to the telescope. "On one of my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I found this blue moon in the Vegon system. It gave off a large magical signature, but there was no life detected." he said.

Timmy took a look at the montior and saw a star-shaped crater on the moon. "That's it!" he said. "We need to get to that moon!" A.J. said. "And fast!" Chester added. Mr. Crocker pushed a button on a remote, and out came a rocket. Timmy let out a whistle, imaging that this was just like his father's lab in a 1955 photo he saw. "Behold: The Crocker Rocket!" yelled Mr. Crocker. "Dude, aren't you, like, a teacher?" asked Mark. "How can you afford all this stuff?" Mr. Crocker looked at his four students and asked, "Remember the funds for the school's new science wing that went missing?" "Yeah?" answered Trixie. "You're looking at it." Mr. Crocker replied. "This thing's going to help us get to the Blue Moon of Vegon?" asked Chester. "Does this answer your question?" asked Mr. Crocker. Then there was trouble: Mr. Crocker had pressed a second button, which shot the rocket up without them on it. "We probably shoud've been on that." Mr. Crocker said nervously.

Mark began freaking out, "What are we going to do now? We've got to save the planet and I can't just pull a spaceship out of my pants!" A.J. slapped Mark in the face and said, "Calm down! We now know where the second wand is." "All we need is a spaceship. But how are we going to get one?" asked Timmy. This gave Trixie an idea. "I'll get us one; all I need is a laptop, a high-speed wireless internet connection, and a whoopie cushion." she said. Mark dug deep into his pants and got everything she asked. "What? I said I couldn't pull a _spaceship_ out of my pants." "Touché." answered Timmy as Trixie finished uploading a video.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in space, there lies a giant spherical space station. It is none other than the Death Ball. Inside two workers are looking at something on a monitor, laughing uncontrollably. Just then, their leader came in to see the commotion. His name is Dark Laser, a man wearing an all-black attire similar to that of a well-known Sith Lord.

"What's so funny?" he asked the two men, who were very nervous at his appearance. "You wouldn't find it funny, sir." one of them said. "What do you mean? I'm Dark Laser; I've got a great sense of humor." He looked at the computer and was horrified. The monitor showed a TouYube video of Dark Laser farting. It also had an audio clip of what sounded like Dark Laser saying, "I'm Fart Laser! I'm Fart Laser! Pull my finger; I'm Fart Laser!" "Leaping lightyears! Who posted these lies?" Dark Laser asked. He looked closer on the screen and discovered that it was made by Trixie Tang. "TANG!" he screamed. Even outside the Death Ball and in the depths of space you could hear Dark Laser scream, "TANG!"

* * *

After Trixie finished uploading the video, everyone went outside. "Three...Two...One!" she counted. Just then, Dark Laser arrived in the Death Ball. He was very cross at Trixie and pointed his lightsaber at her. "Tang, you've gone too far this time! I thought you'd keep the fact that I've got Irritable Bowel Syndrome a secret!" he said. Just as Trixie pushed Dark Laser back into the Death Ball, Timmy had a flashback of the magic copier and how he met Dark Laser. "Everyone, get in!" Trixie commanded. "I'm not done with you!" Dark Laser said.

"Um, don't you think that this army of villains is big enough to stop the Darkness?" Mark asked. "Not quite; there's still one critial and dangerous ingredient left!" Trixie said. She pulled out a toy cash register and pushed the drawer release button, making the familiar "cha-ching!" sound. "Please don't tell me..." Timmy said as a red-haired girl with pink eyes, a green blouse, and black pants with matching shoes ran at breakneck speed. "It is!" he shouted. "Moneymoneymoneymoneymoney!" said the avaricious and infamously evil babysitter, Vicky Delisle. Trixie held the register in her hands and began taunting Vicky. "Get the cash register, Vicky! Get it girl!" She then threw the register into the Death Ball and Vicky continued to chase after it. "The evil and bodacious Vicky! NICE!" Mark said.

"Do you think having Vicky along is a good idea?" asked Timmy. Trixie felt that Timmy was worried when he started having flashbacks of every single time Vicky hurt him, so she felt what needed to be done and kissed him, not on the cheek like last time, but the lips! Timmy was in a state of pure bliss. When the broke out of the kiss, Trixie told Timmy as they got into the space station not to worry and she'll protect him.

"Hey, this is play money! Alright twerps, what's going on here and why are we in an evil space station?" asked Vicky. "Evil robots have captured our families and are hunting us down along with an evil cloud of Darkness." A.J. told the villains. "We can only defeat it with your help and us finding a mystical and magical blue moon to stop it!" Chester added as everyone smiled at the villains in an attempt to get their attention. "Why should we help you?" asked Vicky "Because it's the right thing to do!" Timmy replied only to get evil glares from the villains. "At least you tried!" Mark said. "How about this: I'll give Vicky $2000, let Mr. Crocker see my fairy, and Dark Laser can destroy me once this is over with!" "Trixie, no!" cried Timmy. Trixie whispered to Timmy, "Relax, it's not like he could!" The bad guys were thrilled at the offer. "Deal!" they all said. Dark Laser went to the computer. "I'll set the coordinates for the Vegon system." he said before laughing maniacally. {I hope everyone's okay...especially Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.} Timmy thought as the space station headed for deep space.

* * *

Back in Abracatraz, the captured parents stared into the fairies in shock. Alex, Sr. and Helen were still oblivious to the fact that fairies and magic were real. The magician and the fairies didn't liked the quiet looks they were getting. Cosmo thought they were playing charades. Poof was still worried about his godbrother and his new friends. Nacey attempted to use her power again, but nothing came out. "I'm still getting nothing." she said. "I think it's time I use X-Caliber to bust us out!" Jorgen nodded in agreement. Nacey got up and pulled out a grip for a sword. She closed her eyes and pressed a button on the grip, unsheathing the most powerful laser sword in the world: X-Caliber. The parents were surprised and let out a collective gasp. "We'll explain later. When Nacey gets us out, we have to find our wands and the kids!"

As Nacey opened her eyes, she used the sword with such mastery that in one stroke, the sword sliced through the bars like rice paper. Everyone ran out of the cell. Jorgen gave his wife a peck on the cheek and then blushed. At that moment, they were surrounded by Eliminators. "An ambush? How cliché!" Nacey said. "I'll help you distract them while the fairies find their wands." Jorgen insisted. "Sure. Let's move out!" Wanda said. She took the lead and everyone followed her as Jorgen and Nacey stayed behind to fight the Eliminators.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and his group had arrived in a cantina on the planet Fridgidarium. Each of them were dressed up like characters from "Star Wars." However the cantina was a trap set by the Eliminators. The entire group fought them off as much as they could, but eventually the Eliminators got the upper hand when Mom, Barnaby, Dark Laser, Vicky, and Mr. Crocker were captured. The Head Eliminatror had the remaining heroes pinned into a corner. "**Get the Chosen Ones.**" it stated. Then, Timmy had an idea. "Exactly! Get the Chosen One! But, the Chosen One isn't here; I'm Timmy Turner. You're looking for Turbo Thunder. Me? Timmy. Turbo? No." he said as he went over to the boss Eliminator. His friends followed suit. "Why don't we call this just a big misunderstanding..." Chester began. "...and go back to our normal lives in Dimmsdale..." A.J. continued. "Okay? Alright!" finished Trixie. They each shook the Eliminator's hand, causing it to short circuit in confusion. "**Chosen Ones...being nice...does not compute!**" the Eliminators said before they all collapsed.

"Dudes, you all did have a plan; you used your 'Chosen One Death Grip'!" replied Mark. "All we just did was shake hands." Chester stated. "But it worked!" replied Mark. As they left the cantina, A.J. shouted, "YES! We ARE the Four Warriors of Light!" In an instant, the Darkness appeared. "What does this thing want?" asked Trixie. The Darkness responded...

"A.J...I.b.r.a.h.i.m...C.h.e.s.t.e.r...M.c.B.a.d.b.a.t...T.r.i.x.i.e...T.a.n.g...T.i.m.m.y...T.u.r.n.e.r..."

Timmy turned to Mark and said, "Any last words, buddy?" Mark responded, "Actually, just one comes to mind..." Just then, Mark screamed as a pink streak whisped Timmy and his friends from certain doom and brought them to a barren pink planet. They all looked up and saw that someone had saved them. They all cried, "YOU!"

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

This is the final chapter for part two of Wishology χ! I'd like to thank AK1028, Luiz4200, and OddAuthor for reviewing; you guys are awesome.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part!

Chapter 10

* * *

Back at Abracatraz, Nacey and Jorgen were still fighting off the Eliminators. They each were dodging everything they threw at them. At the same time, The fairies and parents found a vault. The parents tried to open it but it was shut tight. "Not good." said Nigel. "Now what?" asked Bucky. "Stand back, for I have the speed of a running shoe, the wisdom of a throw pillow, and a baby that knows karate! Poof, attack...NOW!" Cosmo shouted. Poof lunged at the door and with a chop, the door shattered. Every fairy grabbed their wands when some Eliminators who heard the commotion appeared. "Iris, I'm not my daughter, but can I make a wish?" asked Nigel. "Well...okay." Iris replied. Nigel took a deep breath and wished, "I wish the Eliminators short circuted!" With a wave of Iris' wand, his wish was granted. "Great job, Nigel!" said Helen. "Let's get them!" shouted Rebecca as they attacked the Eliminators. Jorgen and Nacey also noticed the effect of the wish; it reminded them of how they met as they continued battling the Eliminators.

* * *

Back on the pink planet, Timmy and his friends looked up at their saviour: it was Turbo Thunder! "Turbo Thunder?" stated Chester. "YOU saved us?" asked Trixie. "Of course! I save people from the Darkness and I know everything!" he said before asking, "So, where's the second wand?" Mark pointed an accusing tentacle at Turbo, saying, "Now I get it! You saved us just so we'd tell you where it is!" "It's still saving! Besides, I would've gone to the Cave of Destiny." "Until Jorgen banished you..." Turbo was annoyed at the mention of being banished. "I was also busy doing something." he continued. "With what?" asked Timmy. Turbo pointed over to a hotel/amusement park on the horizon. "I was busy building 'Thunder World'! When I defeat the Darkness, everyone all over the universe will come and bask in my victory and buy my merchandise!" he said. Immediately, the Darkness arrived. It cried out again...

"A.J...I.b.r.a.h.i.m...C.h.e.s.t.e.r...M.c.B.a.d.b.a.t...T.r.i.x.i.e...T.a.n.g...T.i.m.m.y...T.u.r.n.e.r."

Turbo grabbed Timmy and demanded, "Tell me where the second wand is so we can defeat the Darkness and I can open my theme park!" "If we do, you have to take us with you!" replied Timmy. "Yes, we'll defeat the Darkness as a team; tell me where it is before this thing eats Thunder World!" replied Turbo. Mark gave a look to Timmy as if he was asking, "Are you sure about this?" Timmy said to Turbo, "The wand is on the Blue Moon of Vegon; there's a star-shaped crater and..." before he could finish, Turbo dropped Timmy and ran towards his rocket ship. "Later!" he said to the group before taking off.

Little did Turbo knew, Timmy and his friends stowed away on the ship. As Turbo got to the wand, they came out of their hiding place and spied on him. A rock golem appeared from underneath the wand. A.J. whispered to his friends, "That must the the protector of the wand!" The golem spoke to Turbo, "Before this wand you can posses; first, you must pass the Chosen Test!" Turbo became very cross. "I don't have time for tests; perish, rock beast under the mighty sound of my Thunder Clap!" Turbo clapped his hands, creating a barrier around him. The golem broke through the barrier and sent Turbo flying over the horizon.

"I don't think he's the Chosen One..." Mark said to everyone. "I think you're right." replied Chester. "Who goes there?" asked the golem who spotted the four heroes. "Before this wand you can posses; first, you must pass the Chosen Test!" he continued. "I'm not going to fight you! Please, we need that wand to light the Darkness, save our parents, and restore Mark's planet!" Timmy pleaded to the golem who was most impressed. "The true Chosen One never attacks unless attacked and always trusts before mistrusting...It IS you after all!" he said before slamming his fists onto the ground, making a holster appear. The golem held out the wand and said, "Here is your wand, Chosen Ones!" "Awesome! We really are the Chosen Ones!" Trixie shouted. Just then, the Darkness came and took the golem before Timmy could grab the wand. It fell down onto the rocks below, where it was picked up by the Head Eliminator. "**Looking for this?**" it asked the now terrified group.

* * *

Back in Abracatraz, the fairies had just freed the other humans that were captured on Fridgidarium. "Who? What? Where?" asked Vicky. Dark Laser pulled out Flipsy, the flipping toy dog. Mr. Crocker began freaking out at the sight of the fairies. Jorgen and Nacey also arrived. "Where are the kids?" asked Wanda. "If they escaped, they should be on the Blue Moon of Vegon." Dark Laser said. "To the Blue Moon of Vegon!" Jorgen said. He turned to his wife and asked, "Do we have everything?" "Yep!" replied Nacey. "Good; I hope we're not too late!" Jorgen said as he atomic-poofed everybody to the Blue Moon.

* * *

Back on the Blue Moon, Timmy and his friends were staring down an army of Eliminators. The Top Eliminator spoke out of the group, "**You can't stop us; we'll keep coming in even greater numbers...It's over! Time for you all to meet the Darkness!**" Timmy hoped something would happen, but even MORE Eliminators showed up, and these were carrying wands. One of them said, "**Think again...**" Just then the Eliminators behind them turned into Jorgen, Nacey, their parents and godparents. Jorgen, who was the Eliminator who spoke earlier, added, "...robot punk!" "Duck, kids!" Mom said. "But don't get your pants dirty!" added Barnaby. Timmy and the others followed the command as the fairies and Nacey blasted the Eliminators away.

After the Eliminators left, Timmy and his friends had a little reunion with their parents. Alex, Sr. told them that Nacey helped them get out of Abracatraz. Just then, the Darkness began sucking up everything. "Kids, you've got to do something, and fast!" Bucky told the kids. Timmy and his friends picked up the wand and ran towards the holster. "Say goodbye, Darkness...FOREVER!" the four shouted. They slammed the wand down into the holster. It created a pulse, causing the four to recoil them onto the ground. They all watched as the wand extended up and...did nothing. Nacey and Jorgen were both surprised and terrified. "Something's not right!" said Nacey. "The wand should be firing a laser or something at the Darkness, but nothing's happening!" shouted Jorgen. The Darkness came closer as it began picking everyone up off the ground.

Jorgen slammed his giant wand onto the ground and Nacey used her magic to keep it anchored down and that no one was going anywhere. "Now what?" asked A.J. "Just say the word, and I'll poof everyone out of here!" shouted Jorgen. "That won't work; no matter where we go, the Darkness will follow us!" shouted Chester. "There's got to be another way!" shouted Trixie. "What does it want?" cried Mom. The Darkness responded again...

"A.J...I.b.r.a.h.i.m...C.h.e.s.t.e.r...M.c.B.a.d.b.a.t...T.r.i.x.i.e...T.a.n.g...T.i.m.m.y...T.u.r.n.e.r."

Timmy and his friends were terrified when they heard this. They realized what they had to do. "We think it wants...US!" Timmy yelled. The four of them ran up the chain of parents, fairies, and Nacey. Everyone's parents called out the children's names. "Sorry; we've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!" they told them. As they reached Poof, they knew there was no turning back. "Take care, little bro." Poof was beginning to cry as Timmy and his friends grabbed each other's hands. {Goodbye, may we meet again. Dad, it looks like I'll be joining you in Other World.} Timmy thought before blacking out.

As everyone landed back onto the rocky surface, and eerie silence filled the area. Nacey could belive what she just saw. She had just witnessed Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. risking their lives to save them. As the Darkness took off, she could've sworn she saw the four of them glowing in a white aura that was familiar to her. Rebecca spoke up with a tear rolling on her face. "They saved us all..." "That they did..." said Mom. "I'll never call them 'twerps' again!" cried Vicky. "There, there, Vicky..." Mark said as he wrapped one of his tentacles around Vicky. "Let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you..." At that moment, Vicky punched the alien in the gut. "Can't breathe!" Mark cried in pain. Jorgen poofed up a spaceship and said, "The Chosen Ones saved us...now, we must save them!" "That's big; you sure you know how to fly it?" asked Dark Laser. Just then, Jorgen pulled out a remote. "Does THIS answer your question?" He replied. Nacey knew what would happen next and tried to stop Jorgen, but was too late; Jorgen accidentaly pressed the button, and the rocket took of with no one aboard. "We were supposed to be on that!" Nacey told Jorgen. Jorgen let out as single response into the skies, "DAGNABBIT!"

* * *

-END OF PART TWO-

Please Read and Review!

(AN: I will be taking a couple of weeks off to prepare the third and final part of Wishology χ. See you later! K. C. Ellison)


	12. Chapter 12

This is the third and final part of the story. I know I said that it'd take two weeks for me to finish, but I completed ahead of schedule. Enjoy!

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 3: The Final Ending!

Chapter 11

* * *

A 20-year old midsouthern man comes into view in a studio. "Hello, I'm Kellen Ellison. Welcome to Part three of 'Wishology χ'. Before we get started, we take a look back at what happened in Part Two. Take it away, Cosmo!" the man says. An image of deep space is seen and we hear the voice of Cosmo Cosma who narrates, "When we last saw our heroes, they had just jumped into the Darkness to save their families. Okay, let's move on with the story; that's all I got. Hello? Anyone? Wow, it's really dark in here!"

* * *

Timmy Turner and his friends are tossing and turing in their sleep. They were having nightmares about yesterday's events. They all woke up in a flash to see each other in what seemed like ages to them. Timmy's head began to hurt. They were all back in Trixie's secret base, when their fairies appeared. "Oh, look Cosmo. The kids are awake and alright!" Wanda said. "Let's party!" replied Cosmo. He poofed on some gold jewelry, got onto a set of turntables, and conjured up balloons and elephants. Wanda thought it was too much noise, and poofed it away. "Too bumping, homes?" said Cosmo, still in rapper mode. "Guys! You're here and alive!" said Chester. "That was some dream; it almost looked real! We were on this blue moon and we threw ourselves at the Darkness." said Trixie.

"I'm not sure, Trixie." said A.J. He then asked Wanda what just happened. At this time, Timmy's head hurt so badly, he didn't have the strength to speak." "It wasn't a dream; you four threw yourselves into the Darkness and defeated it for good!" Wanda explained. "We defeated the Darkness?" asked Chester. "After the wand failed to work, everything's a blur to me!" A.J. said. Trixie turned to Timmy and saw he was in pain. She remembered him saying that his head ached only when there was a disaster looming. {Could it be...?} Trixie began to think before Wanda explained further, "Of course it didn't work, A.J.! That's why you all jumped in and used your special powers destroy it; you're all heroes! With Nacey's help, Jorgen erased the memories of those that weren't worthy of keeping your secrets."

"That's nice of them to do that." said Chester and was seconded by A.J. Trixie again turned to her new boyfriend who was still in pain. She could faintly hear Timmy mumble, "It's just like in the alternate 1985 all over again..." Trixie wondered what this meant. A.J. and Chester noticed this too. "Are you okay, Timmy?" asked Wanda. Just then, the fairies began to act weird. They were fizzling like bad computer programs. A.J. noticed this and said, "Wait a minute; fairies don't fizzle at all!" "Don't forget that Timmy's head is hurting!" added Trixie. "I've got a BAD feeling about this..." Chester stated. Just then, seven Eliminators burst through the cave. "Eliminators!" yelled Chester. "So the Darkness wasn't defeated!" shouted A.J. "That explains Timmy's headache!" added Trixie.

"**That's correct, and you're all not in Dimmsdale either!**" an Eliminator, who then lifted his head to reveal that it was Jorgen Von Strangle. "You're in the Darkness!" he added. The other six Eliminators were Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Iris, Roger, and Lionel. The five fairies said, "Hi kids!" "Poof, poof!" babbled Poof. The kids were in shock; if they were their fairies, then who are these other fairies? They got their answers when the real fairies turned them into Eliminators. "Listen; this is just an illusion to distract you four from defeating the Darkness!" The Top Eliminator appeared in an attempt to block their escape. "**I'm glad this foolishness is over. Now I can finally eliminate the Four ****Warriors of Light!**" it said. The kids screamed in terror as everything around them turned into the Darkness. Jorgen grabbed them and they took off.

"What's going on?" asked Chester. "Where are we?" asked Trixie. Wanda replied, "When you four sacrificed yourselves to the Darkness, you all were taken into its heart. Now, we're getting you out." A.J. looked ahead to see their exit shrinking. "The portal's closing!" he yelled. "Do something Jorgen!" cried Cosmo. Jorgen pushed the warp button on their ride and they got out of the Darkness before it closed.

The Eliminators stopped in front of their master as it spoke...

"I...m.u.s.t...h.a.v.e...A.J...I.b.r.a.h.i.m.,.C.h.e.s.t.e.r...M.c.B.a.d.b.a.t.,.T.r.i.x.i.e...T.a.n.g.,.a.n.d...T.i.m.m.y...T.u.r.n.e.r..."

The Top Eliminator asked the Darkness, "**Why? So you can keep them close and be vulnerable? They are not to be messed with!**" The Darkness started sucking the Eliminators in as it said...

"R.e.t.u.r.n...t.o...m.e.,.n.o.w.!."

The Top Eliminator became more rebellious. "**I will NOT! You can't make me!**" it said before blasting its master with a cannon. As the Darkness cried in agony, it grew furious at its would-be assassin, and replied...

"B.u.t.,.I...C.A.N...u.n.-.m.a.k.e...y.o.u.!."

The Darkness fired a beam of light at the Top Eliminator, destroying it. As the pieces hurdled down to earth, the Darkness spoke to the remaining Eliminators...

"T.h.e...F.o.u.r...W.a.r.r.i.o.r.s...o.f...L.i.g.h.t...m.u.s.t...n.o.t...b.e...e.l.i.m.i.n.a.t.e.d..."

"**Got it; totally clear!**" said one Eliminator. "**Four Warriors of Light, no eliminate-o!**" another one said. The Darkness gave the Eliminators a new command...

"F.i.n.d...t.h.e...F.o.u.r...W.a.r.r.i.o.r.s...o.f...L.i.g.h.t...a.n.d...b.r.i.n.g...t.h.e.m...t.o...m.e..."

The Eliminators followed their master's command and were sent out to search for the Four Warriors of Light.

* * *

At this time, Timmy and his friends rearrived back in Trixie's room. They came out of the portal at such a high speed that their faces flattened upon impact. "I wish our faces were normal!" Timmy wished. With a wave and a poof, their faces returned to normal. Jorgen went over to his wife who looked as if she was about to collapse and held her in his arms. When she awoke, Jorgen said to her, "You did a fine job honey; you held up that portal long enough for me to escape with the kids." Nacey replied with a smile, "It's my job."

"So, we weren't in Dimmsdale?" asked Chester. "Apparently not; we must have been living in some sort of fantasy world." A.J. answered. "You're right, A.J." Lionel said. "And now that we're out, the Darkness will probably come back to get us!" told Trixie. "I'd bet money on that." said Cosmo before asking his wife for some money. After his headache subsided, Timmy asked, "And now, we're going to the Trixie Cave where our army is assembled and ready to battle the Darkness?" "Bingo!" replied Jorgen, and everyone went outside.

When they got into the cave, everyone was waiting for them. "Welcome back, kids!" they all said. The parents all hugged their children, even Timmy's. "Dude, I'm glad to see you're all back, but you all still have to help me free my planet!" Mark said. "Not to mention help Nance and I free Fairy World." Jorgen added. "As well as help us stop the Darkness." Nacey finished. "Yes, that's what we're going to do...together! A.J., do you think you can get us a status report?" Timmy said. "You bet!" replied A.J. and went to the supercomputer along with his parents. "Chester, why don't you and your dad get us some food? We can't fight the darkness on an empty stomach!" "Got it, boss!" Chester said before he and his dad went out for supplies. "Trixie, we're going to need battle gear; can you and your parents hande that?" Timmy asked. "Sure thing!" Trixie said before she and her parents also headed out. "Honey, do you think you could get some surveillance equipment in Fairy World?" Jorgen asked Nacey. "Sure, sweetie! I'll be right back!" Nacey said and opened a portal to Fairy World.

Timmy went up to the supercomputer where A.J. was working at. "What's that on-screen?" he asked. "From the looks of it, an ordinary meteor shower." replied A.J. He noticed that when Timmy saw the meteor shower, his head began pounding again. "Or maybe not..." he added. A.J. couldn't help but wonder how Timmy was so in touch with the world.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! You've been great readers!

**AK1028:** The wait is over; the story is back up!

**Luiz4200:** Well Timmy was raised in Hill Valley in this Alternate Universe.

**OddAuthor:** Timmy's 4D sense may hurt him, but it really is useful in the long run.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 3: The Final Ending

Chapter 12

* * *

As for that "ordinary meteor shower," it landed on Earth in a faraway lake. Just then, something emerged from the water: it was the Rogue Eliminator, and was heading for Dimmsdale. At the same time in Fairy World, the fairies were pushing a wheel while a sad song was playing. "Man, this song is depressing!" Juandissimo told Cupid. "I wonder what would happen if we stopped pushing this giant wheel?" asked Cupid. The fairies all did and it turned out that it stopped the record player that was playing the sad tune.

"**No sign of the Four Warriors of Light here in Fairy World; if they're on Earth, our best team will find them!**" reported an Eliminator. He called another Eliminator, who was in Hawai'i. "**Still no sign of the Four Light Warriors, but we will continue our exhaustive search.**" The Eliminator said before hanging up and continued sipping on his fruity umbrella drink. The robot goes over to another one who was buried in the sand and also having a fruity umbrella drink. "**Any sign of the Four Warriors of Light?**" it asks. "**They're not in this fruity umbrella drink.**" the other one replied. "**We should look for them in more of these. Waitress, we need more fruity umbrella drinks!**" the first robot asks.

Meanwhile, our heroes have returned with the supplies. Trixie and her parents gave everyone weapons and Nacey brought along her personal gear. Everyone also had something to eat, including Mark, who ate Poof's dirty diapers. "Okay troops, the Darkness is still out there and as the Chosen Ones, we should be able to defeat it. Now, repeat after us: let's do this!" Timmy said to everyone. Everyone except the four heroes began talking like babies. "That wasn't even close!" said Chester. They noticed that everyone was gathered around Poof's crib. "Sorry, that was just Poof waking up from his nap." Jorgen said as Poof gave a big smile. "Even my cold, dark heart can't resist the joy in a baby's smile." Vicky said. "Same with me, minus the cold, dark heart." added Nacey.

"Guys, focus!" Trixie snapped. "Alright; Mr. and Mrs. Ibrahim, could you give these four "Serious Shirleys" the full update?" asked Jorgen. Alex, Sr. and Helen both typed feverishly on the computer and gave their report, "As you recall, the White Wand created a blast of fire which caused the Darkness to retreat, but the Wand on the Blue Moon simply just poofed up a big wind." "Which is very strange since it should have created a laser to blast the Darkness away!" Nacey added. "Don't we know it!" Timmy said crossly.

"Is that all?" asked Chester. "I'm afraid so..." replied Helen. "THAT'S IT?" yelled Trixie. "Now how are we going to beat the Darkness?" A.J. asked calmly. "Simple; the other fairies and myself will be with at all times." Lionel said. "That way, you can use your all powerful magic to stop the Darkness." At that instant, the Rogue Eliminator busted in. "**But it will be me who will defeat the Darkness...after I get rid of all of you!**" it told everyone.

Jorgen got his wand ready and said, "Think again, Jerkinator!" "Jorgen, stop!" Timmy shouted, but it was too late; the Eliminator had took the wand and intergrated it with its system. "They can take any weapon and use it against us..." A.J. explained. "I try to tell you to think things through, but you just don't listen!" yelled Nacey. "We wish the Eliminator was gone!" the children cried. With a wave of their wands, the Rogue Eliminator was gone...for a half-second until it reappeared. "**And I wish I wasn't!**" it said. He then pointed to Jorgen with his wand, and said. "**I wish you had rocket glutes!**" With another poof, a pair of rockets were attached to Jorgen's butt.

"Okay, that's actually kinda cool, but..." Jorgen said before the rockets fired. As he screamed, Nacey grabbed onto him in hopes that he didn't blast off, but she ended up being lifted off with Jorgen. "NACEY! JORGEN!" Trixie yelled out. Next on the Rogue Eliminator's list were everyone else but the four children and fairies. With a wave of it's wand, it poofed them all into the Darkness. "**Now for you four...**" the robot said as it turned towards them.

"Roger, I wish we were out of here!" Chester said. With a poof, the four heroes and their fairies escaped safely. "**Man, those kids are hard to destroy!**" the Eliminator said. The robot flew out of the cave, scaring a mailman in the process. "**I wish I had a Four Warriors of Light tracker.**" With a poof, its wish was granted. "**Cool.**" the robot added as it flew off while the tracker beeped continously.

* * *

Thanks to Chester and Roger, Timmy and his friends are safe inside the Dimmsdale Mall. "Why are we in the Dimmsdale Mall?" asked Chester. "Well, you didn't ask exactly where you wanted to go." replied Roger. "Touché." replied Chester. "But it was still a fine job you did, Chester." added Timmy. "Now what do we do?" asked Trixie. "Hmm...there's no doubt that the Eliminator will be tracking us." answered A.J. Just then, a news report by Chet Ubetcha came on the televisions at the electronics store.

"Good Morning, Dimmsdale! This is Chet Ubetcha saying that it is a bad morning to be out, since a crazy robot is scaring the daylights out of the citizens of Dimmsdale! We go over to some MERF agents reporting that we have nothing to worry about!" said Chet. "There is nothing to worry about," Mr. B said. "The robot is just..." he paused, looking for the right word to say. "A street sweeper that scares people, so bye!" Mr. H added before cutting of their feed. Chet concluded, "This is Chet Ubetcha saying "sweet," because the street sweeping robot is off to clean our mall!"

"Did he just say 'mall'?" Chester asked like he was losing his mind. Just then, the Eliminator came and made the mall disappear! "**I ****love**** having magic!**" it said. "So do we!" replied A.J. "Iris, I wish the ground would swallow him up!" Trixie wished. At her command, the ground swallowed up the Rogue Eliminator but it spat him back out. "I guess the ground didn't agree with him!" Timmy said. "**Take this!**" the Eliminator said as he preformed an earthbending attack that hit everyone! This made Cosmo very cross. "THAT'S IT! YOU'VE HURT MY BABY, MY WIFE, MY FRIENDS, MY GODCHILD, HIS BEST FRIENDS, HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND NOT TO MENTION ME! YOU'VE AWAKENED THE SLEEPING GIANT, MY FRIEND; FACE MY MAGICAL WRATH!" he yelled.

With his magic, he transformed himself into a giant lizard! "Feast you eyes on the mighty Kojira![1]" he said. "Nice one, Cosmo!" Chester said. He then stepped on the robot with his foot. "Your little earthbending attack was nothing; I can wish up one million wands!" Cosmo said as one million wands appeared on his back. "Awesome!" Trixie shouted before noticing Timmy's head hurting again. "What's wrong?" asked A.J. "Cosmo's going to goof up, and it's going to be huge!" Timmy said with effort. "So what if you can make one mall disappear; I can make one million wands disappear!" Cosmo said, and all the wands were gone, even those the other fairies held! As he turned back to normal, he quipped, "Wow! That could be my biggest blunder ever!" "That's because it was your biggest blunder ever!" replied Chester. "Man, I HATE being the Four Warriors of Light!" shouted Timmy as the Eliminator approached.

Before the Eliminator could attack, MERF showed up. "Evil Street Sweeper of Doom, stand down! Man, I love megaphones!" Mr. B said. "Ready...aim...and..." Mr. H ordered the group to begin firing when Timmy and his friends jumped in the line of fire. "Stop!" they yelled as they lowered their weapons. "If you attack the Eliminator, it will just absorb the weapons and use them against you!" Trixie shouted. "Trixie's right..." A.J. agreed. "So stand down!" yelled Chester. "What do you know? Most of you don't have hairy chests!" Mr. H said. "Whereas we've got tons of hair on our chest and are going to blast every missile known to man and a kitchen sink built in 1952 that will blast this thing back to whence it came! If that doesn't work, we've got an escape pod ready to go." Mr. B said. "We call it, 'Operation: Blow That Thing Up!' It's going to be awesome!" Mr. H added. "We're telling you; you can't fire!" Timmy shouted. "Oh sure, whatever you say." Mr. B. said sarcastically before shouting "FIRE!"

{How did I NOT see that coming!} Timmy thought as MERF fired the missiles and sink at the Eliminator. It absorb so much, that the robot evolved into an even bigger and powerful robot. At this time, Timmy swiped the keys to the escape pod and ran over to his friends who were waiting. "What do you know; the kids were right!" Mr. H said. "We should get to the escape pod and...where are the keys!" Mr. B asked. Timmy and his friends entered the escape pod leaving the robot and the agents alone. "'Operation: Save Our Butts' is underway!" Timmy said. "Can you save the rest of our bodies too?" Cosmo stupidly asked. As they lifted off, the robot spoke. "**The Four Warriors of Light have fled their world. And with magic, nothing will stop me from making it...MY WORLD!**" It slammed the ground, making metal appear. "Time for 'Operation: RUN!'" Mr. H said. The agents tried to flee, but the magic metal roboticizes them into serving the robot. "**We are now under your control, O Street Sweeper of Doom!**" Mr. B said. The robot replied, "**From now on, call me 'The Destructinator!'**" From the pod, Timmy and his friends watch as the Earth becomes entirely metal. {I hope Jorgen and Nacey are okay...} Timmy thought as the pod continued onto deep space.

Speaking of Jorgen and Nacey, they had just landed in Hawai'i. "Ha! His rocket butt wish literally backfired and we're not robots!" Jorgen shouted. "Still, we're on a metal Earth with no fairy magic and my island magic is useless on someone that unstoppable!" Nacey said. "Don't worry; I've got a plan!" Jorgen said with a wink. "And what is that?" asked Nacey. "Plug your ears; this is gonna be loud!" Nacey did as he instructed and Jorgen screamed at the top of his lungs, "HELP US, CHOSEN ONES!" As she let go of her ears, she said to Jorgen, "Yelling for help; really?" "You've got a better idea?" Jorgen shot back. "Yes, and it doesn't involve asking kids who've clearly fled Earth for help!" "I swear Cosmo's affecting my judgement." Jorgen said. "I still say you two are related." replied Nacey. "I HEARD THAT!" snapped Jorgen. "I didn't say you could!" Nacey replied as she opened a portal to Dimmsdale, after all...she had to help the kids even though she was Jorgen's wife. She loved him even though he got on her nerves most of the time. {It's not my fault my ancestry is so secretive!} Jorgen thought.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!

[1] Kojira = Kosumo (Cosmo) + Gojira (Godzilla) = Cozilla.

[2] Congraduations to Prince William and Katherine of Cambridge on their marriage!


	14. Chapter 14

Only a few more chapters until Wishology χ is finished! You've all been a great audience!

**AK1028: **Thank you!

**Luiz4200: **I'll tell AK1028 about it...unless she already knows.

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 3: The Final Ending!

Chapter 13

* * *

Cosmo looked out the window the see the metal Earth. "The Earth has been changed into a metal planet with a mean-looking face!" he said. "And there's no magic left in the universe to stop him and the Darkness!" Wanda added. "Even if we could face the Darkness, with everyone we know inside that thing, we can't destroy it!" Chester said. "Why don't we figure out how to beat the Destructinator first?" asked A.J. "Why bother? Not even Nacey can get us out of this one, since she got blasted off with Jorgen..." Trixie began saying before carrying Poof in her arms. "But, there's still some magic in this universe!" she finished. "You mean like the magic in a baby's smile?" asked Wanda. "She's talking about the wand on the Blue Moon of Vegon, which is sitting there and waiting for us to use it!" Timmy replied. "Timmy's right. Hang on; we're going into hyperdrive!" Trixie shouted. As they went through hyperspace, A.J. responded "It's a good strategy." "Strategy? Isn't that the name of a girl in Hawai'i?" Cosmo asked only to receive laughs from his stupid question. "What if we don't succed?" asked Chester. "We must succed!" Timmy said, quoting his adopted father. "That's a bit too much pressure on everyone, don't you think Timmy?" asked Wanda. "Poof, poof?" Poof said fearfully. "I didn't mean to scare you, little bro." Timmy said.

When they left hyperspace, they crashed into the Blue Moon near the wand. "Great landing; let's go again!" Cosmo cheered. "Okay Chosen Ones, what the next operation?" asked Wanda. "I call it, 'Operation: Find Out How This Wand Works, Take It Back to Dimmsdale, Blast the Destructinator and the Darkness With It!'" A.J. said. "Great plan; what's it about?" asked Cosmo. "I have no idea." replied A.J. "We sure are terrible Four Warriors of Light." Chester said. "Totally." added Trixie. "Guys, if we can put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything!" Timmy said. "I'm not in the mood for philosophy, Timmy." A.J. said. "It's not philosophy, it's something Doc told me." "Who's Doc?" asked Chester. "Doc's my adopted father. Luckily, I keep my photo album inside Cosmo's empty head!" Timmy said.

As Timmy grabbed the album inside Cosmo's head, A.J. asked him, "Why are you getting out a photo album?" "I might as well tell you now." replied Timmy as he opened up the album. The first picture showed Timmy, Doc, Marty, and Annie in front of a car. "Who are those two?" asked Trixie. "They're Marty and Annie McFly. Along with my dad and myself, we're the world's first time travellers."

* * *

"Okay, Time Out! How in the world did you time travel with out a Time Scooter?" asked A.J. "You see the car in the picture? The DeLorean DMC-12? That's the time machine." Timmy replied. "So let me get this straight: your father invented a time machine out of a DeLorean?" Chester asked. "Dad always said, 'If you're going to build a time machine, why not do it with style?'" Timmy replied. "If you ask me, your father needs to get his eyes examined!" A.J. replied.

"Does your dad and your friends know anything else?" Trixie asked. "As time travellers, they can know about fairies without consequence." Timmy stated. "Now, how are we going to get this wand to work?" he asked everyone. Just then they heard a voice saying, "It won't work." Everyone turned around to find Turbo Thunder in a very weakened state. "Turbo Thunder?" they all yelled. "Wow! You really let yourself go!" Cosmo said. "What happened to you, Turbo Thunder?" asked A.J.

Turbo told everyone what happened after the golem flung him away. "After that rock beast threw me over like Chosen One dinner roll, I realized how alone I was in the universe. So I made a friend. Literally, I made a friend. Then, I had a rock lunch...which didn't turn out well. But, it was Rocky's smile that made me understand what's important in life; honour, humility, and the most important thing of all." "How the wand works?" asked Wanda. "No: lunch. Do you have anything that isn't rocks?" Turbo replied. "SHOW US HOW THE WAND WORKS!" everyone yelled. Turbo pointed to some star-shaped rocks and Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. stepped on them. When that happened, the moon moved toward the sun, creating a sunbeam that reflected off Timmy's buckteeth and into the wand, opening a hole in the crater they were on. They go down the hole to find a lush jungle filled with wands, a waterfall, and a rainbow.

"Rocky, you were right!" Turbo said to his pet rock. "Look, there's a temple!" Wanda said. The temple was flanked with statues of the Four Warriors and in the center was a stone mural. "I knew we'd save you guys!" Timmy said. "There's another wand?" asked A.J. "What? Another one?" shouted Chester. "Yes, and since you four are the Chosen Ones, you all have to find it." Turbo said before picking up a wand and giving it to Cosmo. "You can use this to get me some food now. Remember: no rocks!" "Stand back, Turbo 'Hunger'! Prepare for a meal fit for a king!" Cosmo said and poofed up an ice cream sandwich. "An ice cream sandwich? That's a meal fit for a king?" Turbo asked. Cosmo dressed himself up like a king and said, "It is if you're the King of Ice Cream Land, now munch before your king!" Turbo ate the sandwich and asked Cosmo for one to give to his pet rock, but Wanda took the wand away and pointed it to the mural. The mural turned into a riddle.

"To end the Darkness with the power thrice, the last wand inside Earth's ice."

"The last wand is inside Earth's ice? How are we going to look for it now that Earth is covered in metal?" asked A.J. "Good question. Timmy?" asked Trixie. "We're going to need everyone's help to do this. First, I need to ask Turbo to train me for a few hours, if you'd let me." Timmy said. "That's a great idea!" Turbo said. "Are you sure about this?" asked Wanda. "Don't worry. I'll be alright." Timmy said. "By the way Turbo, how did you get involved in this mess?" asked Trixie.

Turbo told everyone his life story. He told them that his world was also ravaged by the Darkness. He was living his life on his home planet: Wonder World. Wonder World wasn't as beautiful as Fairy World, but everyone there had superpowers; some were cool, but others were very strange. Everything was peaceful until the Darkness arrived. The people blasted the creature with rockets, but it didn't work. Soon the Eliminators came and they took the one thing he loved the most: his family. He was able to escape to a planet he named Thunder World, where he trained himself and his powers. One day, he got an invitation to audition to become the new Chosen One in Fairy World to help them in their fight against the Darkness and got it. From that day, he was no longer Pippy Dinglefitz, but Turbo Thunder!

It was a this point that Cosmo interrupted him with his laughter. "Your real name is 'Pippy'?" Cosmo guffawed only to get zapped by Turbo's Thunder Pits. Turbo continued that he returned to Thunder World and sat on the highest peak and waited to exacted his revenge. "Then you fell asleep and we had to fill in to battle it in your place." Timmy said. "I've accepted that I'm not the Chosen One anymore, but you all must accept it now. Let's begin, Timmy!" Turbo said. "Alright! Look out Destructinator and the Darkness! Here comes...Turbo Timmy!" Timmy shouted. "You guys watch while you all start planning on phase one: Save Fairy World!" Timmy told to his friends.

* * *

Back in Dimmdsale, Jorgen and Nacey made contact with the robots. Each were wearing garbage cans and funnels over their bodies. "Beep. Beep. We are robots like you." Jorgen said stilted. Nacey asked, "What is our...beep-beep...plan?" "**We are loading up the Earth with rockets for the Destructinator's super surprise weapon!**" Mr. B said. "And what is this super surprise?" asked Jorgen and Nacey. Just then, they were grabbed by the Destructinator. "**Oh, just a missile-filled Earth with 2000 rockets that will destroy the Darkness in its one true weak spot: its heart.**" The Destructinator said before squeezing the disguises off the couple. "Haha...would you look at that? We're not robots, and HELP US CHOSEN ONES!" Jorgen said. "Yelling again, Jorgen? Seriously, think with that big head for once!" Nacey shouted.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!

(Edit: I forgot that thanks to Cosmo, Timmy can't make any wishes; so I changed how Timmy got the photo album.)


	15. Chapter 15

We're still approaching the end of the story as we speak! I'd would like to thank everyone who reviewed from the last chapter.

**AK1028:** You're welcome, Timmy! It's true: the secret is out!

**OddAuthor:** I'm glad you liked the scenes between Jorgen and Nacey. I also think Cosmo's magic is stronger than his brain. (Perhaps in my next fanfic, I should give Cosmo a pair of bracelets that slightly supresses his magic power and increases his intelligence at the same time. What do you think?)

**sailorkagome91: **I'd love to do that, but I'm already done with the story. But don't worry, Doc and the others will appear soon. P.S.: I hate to be rude, but could you at least type in proper English? I'm having a hard time understanding what you put down in your review!

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 3: The Final Ending

Chapter 14

* * *

As Trixie and the others got ready for action, Timmy is beginning an intensive training regiment under Turbo Thunder. "The Destructinator is fast; you must become faster! He is strong; you must become stronger! He is mighty; you must become mightier!" Turbo coached. After two hours, he noticed Timmy was exhausted and told him to quit. "I won't quit! I've got so much at stake; my friends, foes, and family are counting on me, and I'm not going to let them down!" "Even now the odds are against you!" Turbo said. "You're working yourself to exhaustion!" Wanda said. "Wanda's got a point!" Cosmo added. "I'd rather let that happen that to see either the Destructinator or the Darkness destroy my home! I've been through so much just to let that happen! We can't use magic on him, Nacey's powers are useless, and anything else will be absorbed and used against us! Our only option is to attack head-on!" Timmy said weilding the χ-blade. "Nacey is the one who witnessed me become the first Chosen One, but you're right; her powers won't help us. I didn't want to do this, but take my hands." Turbo said. Timmy does so and Turbo recites a phrase, "From pits of wonder, I transfer to you my pits of thunder!" In a huge explosion, Timmy was wearing the same armour Turbo wore. "Are you okay, Timmy? Wanda asked. "I'm better than okay! In fact...Turbo Pits, Activate!" he shouted. Timmy used his thunder pits to blast a rock into pieces. "Woah! What else can I do?" Timmy asked.

Meanwhile in Fairy World, the fairies are still cranking the wheel that allowed the sad music to play and the Eliminators are still sipping on fruity umbrella drinks. "**Nope, the Four Warriors of Light aren't in this drink either.**" one said. Above them, Trixie and the others are going over their plan. Each of them were in their superhero disguises; A.J. as "Professor A.J.," a boy with a giant visible brain that has psychic powers sitting in a hoverchair, Chester as "Matter Muncher Lad," a boy whose braces can drill through most solid objects; and Trixie as "Wonder Gal," a super fast and super strong girl weilding a golden lariat of truth.

"Are you sure no one's going to recognize us in our superhero disguises?" asked Chester. "I'm positive." Trixie said. "Be careful, guys!" Iris said as Trixie and Chester were lowered down by A.J.'s powers. "Hand me the bag of wands!" A.J. said. Using his telekinetic powers, he made it rain wands in Fairy World. The lead Eliminator saw the wands falling from the sky. "**Oh great; it's raining.**" he said.

When the bag was empty, the group moved on to the next step: the battle to save Fairy World. A.J. and the other fairies landed down along side Chester and Trixie. "**Uh-oh!**" The Eliminator said as he picked up one of the wands. "Hey, you didn't happen to a group of imprisoned fairies using wands, have you?" asked Trixie. "Look! Up in the sky! It's one of the Chosen Ones! Hi!" Cupid said. "And it's raining wands!" Juandissimo said. They each grabbed a wand and freed themselves. Then, everyone ganged up on the Eliminators. Juandissimo used his wand to make bulls appear. "Olé!" he shouted as the bulls trampled on some of the Eliminators.

As other Eliminators surrounded Trixie and the gang, she grabbed Poof and started tickling him. "Coochie-coochie-coo!" she said as Poof's giggles and smiles immoblized the Eliminator. "Nice work, Trixie! You charmed them with Poof's smile!" Iris said. "That's because there's no greater power in the universe...except that giant hole that I wish would swallow them up!" Trixie said. Just then, Turbo and Timmy appeared. "You know, I'd do that if they weren't with me!" Timmy said. "Timmy, quit daydreaming and light the white wand!" Turbo said. Timmy went to where the white wand was, clapped his hands together, and lit the wand, returning Fairy World to normal. Cupid gave everyone a group hug and shouted, "Yes! Fairy World is free!" "Phase One is complete!" Wanda said. "Now onto Phase Two!" Timmy said and the five heroes flew off to Earth, unaware that one Eliminator climbed out of the hole. "**This is Eliminator One. The Four Warriors of Light have been spotted and heading towards Earth.**" In space, the Darkness received the message and said to himself...

"E.a.r.t.h..."

* * *

As the Darkness headed towards, the Destructinator was busy toying with his audience. He took a wand and pointed it to Jorgen. "**I wish you had...big ears!**" he said. With a poof, Jorgen's ears grew thrice their normal size, which made Nacey laugh uncontrollably. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen happen to his husband. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, NANCE!" Jorgen screamed. "Well, it is to me!" Nacey replied as the Destructinator poofed them into confinement chairs. "**I'm going to give you both a front-row seat as you witness the destruction of your entire planet! That means no more Darkness, no more Chosen Ones, and no more of you!**" he said as his minions finished loading up the planet with explosives.

"**Here is the detonator.**" Mr. B said as he gave the Destructinator the device. "**It's too small.**" he told them. "**It's actually standard size; it's only because you're so big and scary!**" Mr. H replied. The Destructinator looked at the detonator and said, "**How am I going to find this when I need it?**" Just then, he accidentaly dropped the device! He grabbed his wand and said, "**I wish it was magnetic!**" With a poof, the remote stuck itself onto the robot's chest. "**Okay, that works...**" he added. "But your plan won't!" Nacey shouted. "How are you going to destroy the Chosen Ones when they aren't even here?" Jorgen asked.

At that instant, Timmy and his friends appeared. "What's going on, 'Dumbo?'" Timmy asked. "Well, that problem's solved." Jorgen told Nacey. "At least the Darkness isn't here too!" Nacey replied. At THAT moment, the Darkness arrived. "Oh crud!" she muttered. "It's a trap; the Earth's stuffed with missiles and the Destructinator's planning to use them to destroy the Darkness and us with it!" Jorgen shouted. "Oh yeah?" asked Chester. "We don't think..." A.J. began to say, because at that moment, the four of them were bound in confinement chairs. "So?" Trixie finished. "Worst Chosen Ones Ever!" said Jorgen as the Destructinator flew up to the Darkness. "**Here Darkness! Come get your buddies, the Four Warriors of Light, and take them into your heart!**" he said before laughing. The four heroes don't move an inch. "You're all not doing anything; why aren't you all doing anything?" Jorgen asked. Just then he heard something. "Wait! My large ears hear something! It's sounds like a million fairies raising their wands!" he said.

Inside Earth's atmosphere, Turbo and the fairies are waiting. "Let it rip, fairies!" Turbo commanded. Every fairy raised their wands and blasted the Earth with magic, returning it to normal. Then, they free all of the captives. Back on Earth, everything was back to normal. "Timmy, if you and your friends are going to defeat the Darkness and the Destructinator, you'll need more protection." Nacey said. "How are you going to do that, Nance?" Timmy asked as Nacey began chanting. "Because of your courage, strength, and bravery, the islands have chosen you to protect and serve our world. O, Great Spirit of the Islands, protect these heroes so they may watch over us all!" Nacey said as Timmy, Trixie, Chester, and A.J. glowed white.

"What was that all about?" asked Jorgen. "I activated their island magic; they're now magical beings." Nacey said. "Hey, Timmy! Looking good!" Chester said. "I'll say!" added Trixie. Timmy blushed for a bit and snapped out of it. "Hey Destructinator! For a guy that was supposed to 'eliminate' us, you're not doing a very good job!" Timmy taunted. This made the Destructinator cross. "**You four are ****so**** going down!**" he said. "Actually, we're going up!" Chester said and the four heroes blasted off into space.

* * *

-To Be Continued...-

Please Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

This is the 15th chapter and the last chapter of Part 3; you've all been wonderful reviewers!

**AK1028: **Thanks!

**OddAuthor:** I thought it was funny, too.

**sailorkagome91: **I'm so sorry to hear about that!

* * *

(AN: This would be a good time to put on some epic boss battle music during the fight scene. I'd suggest "Guardando Nel Buio" from Kingdom Hearts.)

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Part 3: The Final Ending

Chapter 15

* * *

Timmy and his friends were well ahead of the Destructinator. "Give up, Destructinator!" Chester said. "Yeah; you can't catch the Four Warriors of Light!" Trixie added. Just then, they crashed into the Destructinator. Unknown to the others, Timmy swiped the detonator off the Destructinator. "What do you know? He CAN catch us..." A.J. said. "Well then, have a taste of my Turbo Pits!" Timmy said. He fired the attack and the Destructinator absorbed it. "Which I should never have used on you." Timmy then unsheathed his χ-blade. "**The depths of space shall be your resting place!**" the robot said.

Timmy used the χ-blade to deflect the Destructinator's rockets back at him. When he got close enough, he made a furious assault on the robot's chest. Timmy dodged the lightning strikes coming from the Destructinator's armpits, then made another assault on the chest. At certain points in the battle, one of his friends joined in to fight alongside Timmy. This cycle continued two more times. Finally, when all four were together, they perfomed an ultimate attack: Timmy began glowing red, A.J. glowing blue, Chester glowing green, and Trixie glowing yellow. They each attacked the Destructinator head on, knocking the robot unconcious.

After the battle, Timmy and the others examined the robot what it lurched up and began firing his pits. "Oh, yeah; this is gonna hurt!" Chester said. "Big time!" Trixie added. Timmy and the others got electrocuted by the lightning and fell towards the North Pole. They landed with such force that the missiles that were still in the Earth rose up from the ice. When they got up, the Destructinator was there waiting. "**Give up, Chosen Ones. Thanks to you, I have all the power in the universe! I AM INVINCIBLE!**" he gloated. "Not all the power; what about the weapons you stuffed in the Earth? You don't have those!" Timmy said. With that, the robot absorbed the missiles into his body. "**Now I do!**" he said. "TIMMY!" his friends shouted. "Relax, I'm thinking fourth-dimensionally!" Timmy replied. The Destructinator pointed his missle wrist and said, "**Any last words?**"

Timmy pulled out the detonator and said, "Yeah; when I crashed into you in space, I sorta grabbed your detonator!" "**HUH?**" the robot said. "Don't mess with the Chosen Ones!" Timmy said, and activated the bombs, destoying the Destructinator and melting most of the ice. "One down; one to go." Chester said. Just then, a polar bear swam up to us. "I have been waiting for you four." the bear said. "A talking polar bear?" asked Trixie. "You must be the protector of the ice wand!" A.J. said. "So, what do we have to do to prove we're the Chosen Ones?" asked Timmy. "Are you the Chosen Ones?" the bear asked. The group answered with a "Yep!" "Works for me!" the bear said. He took out a scroll and read the contents. "From outer moons and distant suns, the ice wand grows for the Chosen Ones!"

At that moment, the ice shook as the wand grew from underneath their feet. Everyone's fairies, Jorgen, Nacey, and Turbo appeared. "You're all okay!" Wanda said. "You did it! You found the wand! It's really big, just like my ears! Uhh...I just heard a fly break wind in Africa." Jorgen said before taking Cosmo's wands and poofing his ears back to normal. "Seriously Jorgen, there are things people should know and that wasn't one of them." Nacey said. "Alright you four, clap twice and the fire and wind wands will unite with the ice wand to destroy the Darkness!" Turbo instructed.

Timmy and the others shouted, "NO!" "No? What do you mean, 'no'? You heard Turbo Thunder: light this wand and destroy the Darkness! It'll be amazing!" Jorgen said. "But, it's not attacking!" Chester said. "In ancient times, did the Darkness attack or were the fairies so scared that they panicked and attacked first?" A.J. asked. "Come on, that's just a crock of nonsense that happened ages ago!" Jorgen said. "But, that's pretty much what happened." Nacey added. "Turbo, what did the Darkness ever do Wonder World?" asked Trixie. "Well...it was really big...and scary...scary AND big! Did I mention it was scary?" answered Turbo. "And?" asked Timmy. "We panicked and blasted it with Wonder Rockets." "What about the prophecy? It said that we had to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness!" Wanda said. "We ARE going to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness. We're just going to add a few extra wands and a little bit of 'Poof Magic'!" Timmy said as he held Poof in his arms.

"We wish there were wands on all of the planets in the solar system!" the four heroes said. Poof shook his rattle and everyone else went to place a wand on the Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. They all returned back to Earth with the news that the planets are wanded up. "Now what's the plan?" asked Jorgen. Timmy and his friends began chanting, "No more bombs or anything vile, light the Darkness with a celestial smile!" Then the clapped their hands twice and the wands were activated. "Now let's go home!" Trixie said. With a wave of wands, they were back in Dimmsdale. "I hope this works!" Timmy said.

* * *

Everyone arrived in front of the Turner's house. In the sky, they saw a yellow light shining down on them. "Hey the Darkness isn't dark anymore; it's the Yellowness!" Cosmo said. "So THAT'S why the Darkness was after us!" Wanda said. "We were the only guys that blasted anything nice into it!" Timmy said. "You guys did it; you four changed the Darkness into the Kindness!" Jorgen said. "Yeah, and WHAT IS THAT?" Cupid said as a meteor came down on the lawn. An Eliminator appeared in front of them. "It's an Eliminator!" Juandissimo said. The robot said, "**I** **must...HUG the Four Points of Light!**" Then it picked up Timmy and his friends and gave them a hug. "Nope! It's a Huginator!" Cosmo said.

"**I have something else for you!**" the Huginator said at released A.J.'s parents, Chester's dad, Trixie's parents, Timmy's birth parents, Marty, Annie and Doc. "Dad!" Timmy said. "Timmy!" Doc said and gave him a hug. Doc turned to Mom and said, "I missed you, nephew," before giving him a hug. "Okay, is that it?" Wanda asked before Vicky, Dark Laser, Mr. Crocker, and Mark were released. "Man, was it dark in there! And I'm Dark Laser!" Dark Laser commented. "You guys saved us! Don't take this the wrong way, but I love you guys!" Mark said and gave each of the four heroes a hug. "How about now, Vicky? Wanna make out now?" He asked only to get a boot to the face. "Okay, that's got to be it!" Wanda said. Just then Mark's parents were released. "Mother! Father!" Mark shouted. "Come give us a squid smooch, son!" Grippulon said.

Turbo looked sad. "What's wrong?" Annie asked. Turbo replied, "Oh, Annie...I only wish I could Turbo Smooch...my parents?" The Huginator had released Turbo's parents as well! "Mom? Dad?" asked Turbo. "Pippy!" they both said. "It's great to be a family again!" Turbo Dad said. "Okay, NOW we have everyone!" Wanda said as the Huginator left. "The Darkness was never looking for trouble; it was just looking for friends." Timmy said. Up above, the Kindness spoke...

"F.r.i.e.n.d.s..."

Just then a keyhole appeared on the Kindness an with his χ-blade, Timmy locked it. "Does this mean everyone's safe?" Chester asked. "There's no doubt about it!" Trixie replied. Just then, KISS, the golem, and several robed fairies appeared. "The Fairy Council?" Jorgen asked. "What are you guys doing here?" The band said, "We should...like, party!" With a wave of their wands, everyone found themselves in Fairy World. Marty was rocking out with the band along with Annie. Doc was hanging out with Timmy and his new friends. Everyone was happy.

"So, does this mean?" Doc began to say. "No need to worry Dr. Brown; Timmy will be keeping his fairies." Nacey said. "Nacey and I have come to the conclusion that Timmy should deserve everything." Jorgen said. "YES!" Timmy cheered. "Only those that wish to destroy this boy or hurt the fairies are not worthy to remember what has transpired." Nacey said and Mom, Barnaby, Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Dark Laser were teleported back to where they were supposed to be.

"What happens now?" asked Trixie. "You three are going to do some training to do since you now have island spirits." Nacey replied. "What about Timmy?" asked Trixie. "I'll be heading back to Hill Valley. Don't worry, Trixie; we'll see each other...in time." Timmy said. "Now why did you have to use a time pun?" asked Marty. "Forget about that, let's party!" Annie said and continued on with the party.

* * *

-END OF PART THREE-

Please Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is based on aslan333 and Twins of the Earth's fan fiction, "The Royals," which starts off after the end of "Wishology." I hope you like it!

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Epilogue: The Lion's Prophecy

* * *

As Timmy told his friends about his time travelling adventures, Jorgen was trying to find Nacey, but saw Annie looking for Marty. Annie told Jorgen that Nacey was on the terrace. At the terrace, he spotted Nacey. "Nance?" he asked. She turned around and saw him. "Jorgen, come here; you've got to see this!" Jorgen and Nacey looked down to see Marty and Annie kissing. "Nacey, that's spying!" Jorgen shouted. "Relax, Jorgen. Anyway, what were you going to say?" she asked. "I want to thank you for helping me and the kids." he answered. "Don't thank me; it's my job." Nacey said. "It's funny...I had no idea Timmy's father invented time travel." Jorgen said. "I did." Nacey replied. "How?" Jorgen asked. "Call it, 'my gift of knowing.' Now, I'm heading back to the party; you coming?" asked Nacey. "Sure, honey!" Jorgen said.

At this time, Timmy was saying good-bye to his new friends. "It's been great to meet you all." Timmy said. "Can't you stay?" asked A.J. "Sorry, my work here is done." Timmy replied. "It's not fair!" shouted Chester. "Timmy, promise me one thing." Trixie said. "What is it?" asked Timmy. "Don't ever change. As the two began to kiss each other for the second time, they each heard a loud roar and ran towards the sound when they saw Timmy's fairies and Jorgen. "That couldn't be..." Wanda said. "I may forget a lot of things, but even I recognize that voice." said Cosmo. "Aslan." said Jorgen.

Suddenly, a lion stepped onto the stage and everyone gasped. Trixie holds onto to Timmy and Poof, Iris, Roger, Lionel, Doc, Marty, Annie, Nacey, Chester, and A.J. stand behind him. "Hey! When did I become a human shield?" Timmy asked. The lion spoke in a deep calming voice, "Timothy Turner." "Did that lion say my name?" asked Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda grabbed Timmy and brought him down onto the stage. "Greetings, Aslan." Wanda said. "Cosmo...Wanda." Aslan said. "Who are you?" asked Timmy. "I am Aslan, guardian and saviour of Narnia, King of Beasts, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, and creator of fairies." Aslan said.

"What do you want with me?" asked Timmy timidly. "There's a prophecy that only I know about: whoever shall defeat the Darkness shall learn a valuable lesson. What was that lesson, Timmy?" asked Aslan. "Just because something looks scary doesn't mean it's evil or mean." Timmy said. "Very good, you have earned your place as King of Fairy World." Aslan said. "King? But I'm supposed to head back to Hill Valley once this is over!" Timmy shouted. "Fairy World must have a King as well as a Queen; do not deny your destiny." Aslan said. "Wait, you said 'queen.' Who is she?" Timmy asked. "She's been with you throughout your journey." Aslan said. Timmy turned to look at Trixie and put two and two together: Trixie was his Queen. "In time, everything will come naturally." Aslan said before disappearing.

Timmy turned to his father and gave him the muffin he still had. "Take this; it looks like I won't be going home with you." "So it seems, Timmy. I want you to have this to remember me; one of your fairy friends gave it to me back when we were in 1885." Doc said holding a music box with a display of a city and the name "Alamos Town" inscribed on it. He turned the key, and it began playing a song: "Oración." "Thanks, Dad." Timmy said. "You're welcome, Timmy. Good-bye." Doc said as he, Marty and Annie drove off in the DeLorean.

* * *

The next day was a big one in Fairy World, every fairy and godchild witness the coronation of King Timmy and his new girlfriend, Queen Trixie. The two of them walked through the aisles and they each sat into a golden throne. Two priests took the ceremonial items; the orb, scepter, and crown; placed the orbs on their left hands, the scepters on their right hands, and the crowns over their heads. Timmy and Trixie stood up and everyone cheered, "Long Live King Timmy! Long Live Queen Trixie! Long Live Fairy World!"

* * *

Credits

End Title: Endless Possibilities by Jaret Riddick of "Bowling for Soup."

_**This is my escape**_

_**I'm running through this word and I'm not looking back.**_

_**And I know I can go**_

_**Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back.**_

_**But how will I know when I get there?**_

_**And how will I know when to leave?**_

_**We've all got to start from somewhere**_

_**It's right there for me**_

_**The possibilities are never ending**_

_**I see it, I see it**_

_**And now it's all within my reach**_

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**I see it, I see it now**_

_**It's always been inside of me**_

_**And now I feel so free**_

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**And so I'll carry on**_

_**My time to shine has come, I feel it**_

_**As fast as I can go**_

_**Straight to the top I'll know, you'll see it**_

_**So who's waking up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream**_

_**I know in my heart that it's my time**_

_**And I already see**_

_**The possibilities are never ending**_

_**I see it, I see it**_

_**And now it's all within my reach**_

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**I see it, I see it now**_

_**It's always been inside of me**_

_**And now I feel so free**_

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**Drop that, stop it**_

_**Repeat it again**_

_**Now this is where my journey begins!**_

_**You're losing speed**_

_**You're losing your flow**_

_**But inside is a power you'll never know**_

_**Running out it's inside you**_

_**You'd better all step back because I'm coming through!**_

_**I see it, I see it**_

_**And now it's all within my reach**_

_**I see it, I see it now**_

_**It's always been inside of me**_

_**I see it, I see it**_

_**And now it's all within my reach**_

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**I see it, I see it now**_

_**It's always been inside of me**_

_**And now I feel so free**_

_**Endless possibilities**_

_**Endless possibilities (Endless possibilities)**_

_**Endless possibilities (Endless possibilities)**_

-Cast-

Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof, Mysterious Figure/?

Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, ?, Barnaby Turner, Turbo Mom, Tour Guide, Waitress

Daran Norris as Cosmo, ?, Mom Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Turbo Dad, Eliminators, Cop

Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tooth Fairy

Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker, Juandissimo, Announcer, Eliminators, Polar Bear

Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat, Eliminators

Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J.

Gary Sturgis as Top Eliminator/Destructinator

S. Scott Bullock as Eliminators, Councilfairy, Announcer, Trooper, Usher, Guy in Crowd

Tom Kenny as Cupid, Eliminators, Councilfairy, Fairy Geek, Rock Guardian

Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Grippulon, Bucky McBadbat, Mr. Tang, Swamp Monster, Computer Voice, Eliminators

Charlie Schlatter as Fairy Geek, Announcer, Kid, Security Guard

Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang, ?

Kevin Micheal Richardson as Dark Laser, A.J.'s Dad, Waiter

Dee Bradley Baker as Binky, Darkness/Kindness, Snot-Nosed Kid, Announcer

Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha, Security Guard

Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac

Daisy Carson as A.J.'s Mom, Mrs. Tang

Patrick Warburton as MERF Agents

Gene Simmons

Paul Stanley

Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder

Micheal J. Fox as Marty McFly

Christopher Lloyd as Doc

Liam Neeson as Aslan

Amie Kuhn as Annie, Nacey/Anna

Kellen Ellison as ?

* * *

In the Cave of Destiny, there sits a new mural depicting everyone involved in the Darkness incident. There are also depictions of KISS, Turbo Timmy, A.J., Chester, Trixie, and three wands. A red, fourth wand is also shown, but it turns out that it was Cosmo drawing on the wall with a red crayon. Cosmo chuckles and says, "Just Kidding!" and poofs up a ice cream sandwich. He eats the dessert so quickly that he gets a headache. "Ah! Brain freeze!" he screams and runs into the wall causing rocks to pile up on him.

* * *

-NEXT CHAPTER: A SECRET REVEALED!-

Please Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

This is the true final chapter of Wishology χ! Remember that Mysterious Figure that gave Timmy the Light and Dark Stones in the Prologue? This chapter will reveal who that person is. Who would have also guessed that this chapter involves the Anti-Fairies? This bonus chapter, like the Epilogue is based upon Twins of the Earth's fan fiction: The Royals. This is also the the chapter where I reveal to the entire website my new sidekick in my fan fictions!

(AN: For the Negaverse, I gave the people and places new names, just like Mœbius and its residents from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic. Their former names are in parentheses.)

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents: Wishology χ"

Bonus Chapter: The Mysterious Figure's Identity Revealed! The King of the Anti-Fairies!

* * *

Dimmsdale

A few days after Timmy and his friends turned the Darkness into the Kindness, Timmy was off on another adventure by himself outside the city of Dimmsdale. Timmy was riding his bike near what used to be Dimmsdale Flats, an old western town that was levelled for the construction of a outlet mall. He walked for a few feet into the desert when he discovered the same black-robed figure that he saw in Hill Valley. "I see you've defeated the Darkness." it said in a voice almost exactly like his. "Who are you? I never got your name when we first met." Timmy asked. The man released a key-shaped sword adorned with red and black gears. "Tell me, can you defeat...your own personal darkness?" he said as lunged at Timmy.

Timmy countered the attack with the χ-blade and the two of them stepped back. The two of them into the air and landed on opposite areas. The figure ran towards Timmy and knocked the χ-blade out of his hands. He tried to grab it but the figure placed his foot on it and pointed his weapon in Timmy's face. Timmy placed his hand out and the χ-blade disappeared. The figure looked down at his feet in shock. Then Timmy, with χ-blade in hand delivered a devastating blow to the figure. The man flinched, dropping his weapon in the process. The man created a corridor of darkness and as he walked away into it, Timmy had a flashback of him going through an inter-dimensional corridor and seeing a boy who looked just like him going the opposite direction.

* * *

The Negaverse

In the city of Bitterburg (Nega-Dimmsdale), Elizabeth Tang (Nega-Trixie), a girl with black hair styled in pigtails, wearing clothes exactly like Tootie's down to the glasses on her face, was sitting on the beach, when the black-robed figure came out of the corridor of darkness. "You came back, honey." Elizabeth said in a sly voice. "Where have you been?" she asked. "I've been to see 'him.'" the figure said. "Figures, you're the only one of us that can travel to wherever he is." Elizabeth said. "I learned that he's now King of Fairy World." the figure said, creating another corridor of darkness. "Where are you going now?" asked Elizabeth. "I'm heading to Anti-Fairy World to take my rightful place as King of the Anti-Fairies." the figure said. The figure took off the hood to reveal a boy's face that looked like Timmy, only with red eyes, fangs, and black hair. "Me: Michael Turner (Nega-Timmy)!"

* * *

Anti-Fairy World

The next day, inside the castle in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was pacing around crossly. He had just learned that his plan to destroy Earth and Fairy World with the Darkness had backfired thanks to Trixie and her friends along with her new boyfriend Timmy. He also learned that Timmy was the new King of Fairy World, and his counterpart: Michael Turner, was to become his ruler. "Curse that wretched lion Aslan; if he never showed up, I would still be ruling Anti-Fairy World!" he said. "Aww, cheer up, shugah!" said Anti-Wanda. "Why should I? That Micheal is a brat; he greeted me by giving me the 'V'!" shouted Anti-Cosmo. "What's so bad about that?" asked Foop. "When someone gives you the 'V,' it means they're telling you to screw off!" Anti-Cosmo replied. [1] "Don't worry about it, father. Besides it's almost time!" Foop said. "Fine, I'm going in..." muttered Anti-Cosmo.

In the castle's chapel, the Anti-Fairy Council watch as Anti-Cosmo begins to walk down the aisle carrying a pillow with a giant black crown on top of it towards the throne. Just then, Anti-Cosmo hears the doors flying open and the majordomo bangs his staff on to the floor. "Presenting Sir Michael Tiberius Turner!" he says." Therein walks a ten-year-old boy. He had jet black hair, red eyes, tan skin, and set of fangs. He was wearing a royal cloak and followed by several anti-fairies. The boy closes his eyes, remembering the "happier" days from his past, and proceeds to sit down on the throne.

Anti-Wanda and Foop watch as Anti-Cosmo places the crown slowly over Micheal's head. "Do you, Michael, swear to faithfully execute the laws of Anti-Fairy World for as long as you live?" Anti-Cosmo asks. Micheal says, "I do." "Rise!" Anti-Cosmo commands. Micheal opens his eyes and raises his arm up, hand towards the crowd. "All rise for the hearing of our anthem!" the priest says. Every anti-fairy gets up and places their hand over their chest. Michael does the same as the music begins playing. [2]

_**Soyuzu nerushimy respubuliku svobodniku,**_

_**(An unbreakable union of free republics,)**_

_**supulotila naveki Velikaya Fae.**_

_**(The Great Fae joined together forever.) **_

_**Da zudoravsutovuyeto sozudanny voley narodovu,**_

_**(Long live the creation of the will of the people,)**_

_**yediny, moguchy Antitsuky Soyuzu!**_

_**(the united and mighty Anti-Fairy Union!)**_

_**Sulavusya, otechesutovo; nashe suvobodonoye,**_

_**(Glory to the Fatherland; united and free,)**_

_**dorushuby narudonovu nadyoshuny opuloto!**_

_**(the sure bulwark of the friendship of the people!)**_

_**Zunamya Antisukoye; zunamya narodonoye,**_

_**(The Anti-Fairy banner is the flag of the people,)**_

_**pusuto oto pobedy ku pobede vedyoto!**_

_**(let it lead from victory to victory!)**_

_**Sukuvozu gurozy siyalo namu soluntse suvobody,**_

_**(Through storms of the sun of freedom has shined upon us,)**_

_**y Kosumo veliky namu puto ozarilu.**_

_**(and the great Anti-Cosmo lights our way.)**_

_**Nasu vyrasutilu Mikuhailu – na verunosuto narodu,**_

_**(Michael has taught us faithfulness to the people,)**_

_**na torudo y na podovigi nasu vudokunovilu!**_

_**(to labor, and inspired us to great feats!)**_

_**Sulavusya, otechesutovo; nashe suvobodonoye,**_

_**(Glory to the Fatherland; united and free,)**_

_**dorushuby narudonovu nadyoshny opuloto!**_

_**(the sure bulwark of the friendship of the people!)**_

_**Zunamya Antisukoye; zunama narodonoye,**_

_**(The Anti-Fairy banner is the flag of the people,)**_

_**pusto oto pobyedy ku pobede vedyoto!**_

_**(let it lead from victory to victory!)**_

_**My armiyu nashu rasutili vu surashuyeñak,**_

_**(We brought our army to the battles,)**_

_**zakuvatochikovu podolyku su dorogi sumetyomu!**_

_**(we shall brave the despicable invaders from the streets!)**_

_**My vu bitovaku reshayem sudobu pokoleny,**_

_**(In battles we shall decide the fate of generations,)**_

_**my ku sulave otochizuny suvoyu povedyomu!**_

_**(we shall lead to the glory of the Fatherland!)**_

_**Sulavsya, otechesutovo; nashe suvobodonoye,**_

_**(Glory to the Fatherland; united and free,)**_

_**dorushuby narudonovu nadyoshuny opuloto!**_

_**(the sure bulwark of the friendship of the people!)**_

_**Zunamya Antisukoye; zunama narodonoye,**_

_**(The Anti-Fairy banner is the flag of the people,)**_

_**pusto oto pobyedy ku pobede vedyoto!**_

_**(let it lead from victory to victory!)**_

As the song ends, the majordomo bangs his staff down onto the floor again. "Presenting Michael Tiberius Turner, King of the Anti-Fairies!" he announces.

* * *

-THE END-

"The Fairly Oddparents" belongs to Nickelodeon.

"Back to the Future" belongs to Universal

Idea and OCs belong to AK1028

-Author's Notes-

[1] In the United Kingdom, giving someone the 'V' means the same as giving someone 'the finger' in the United States.

[2] The song is based off the Russian/Soviet national anthem.

* * *

Kellen: Before I go, I have an announcement to make: Starting today, I am going to have a sidekick. Please welcome... Trixie Tang! *brings out the "iCarly" remote and presses the applause button*

(As Trixie enters, the music from the intro of "A Wish Too Far" plays.)

Trixie: Hey guys! *burps, then sniffs the air* Hot dog? Since when was the last time I ate a hot dog? Ooh...VINTAGE!

Kellen: Admit it, she IS the girl of your dreams! Who else knows a girl that burps in public? *Trixie clears her throat* Yes. Take it away, Trixie!

Trixie: K. C. Ellison does not own "The Fairly Oddparents," "Back to the Future," any elements from "Kingdom Hearts," nor any of the original characters used in this fan fiction.

Kellen: And with that said, thanks for reading Wishology χ! Please read and review!


End file.
